Entre père et fils
by Fuyuu543
Summary: (Aventures) Après tous les évènements récents, Bob avait toujours su qu'il viendrait lui rendre visite. Après tout, démon ou pas, un père restait un père avec ses qualités et ses nombreux défauts. Mais, au final, le demi-démon se dit que cette rencontre aurait dû rester inexistante. Ça lui aurait permis de rester concentré que sur la poursuite de Bragg au moins.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut, les Aventuriers! J'espère que vous allez bien! Voici ma contribution (enfin, si on peut appeler ça une contribution) à l'expansion(bien entamée) de la fanbase =). En espérant que cette histoire bizarre vous plaira~_

 _Disclaimer: Le personnage de Bob appartient au sorceleur et roi Bob Lennon, celui de Viktor et Théo appartient à Fred du Grenier, Shin appartient à Seb du grenier et Grunlek appartient à Krayn. Le personnage d'Enoch appartient au maître du destin et roi des dés, Mahyar. L'univers d'Aventures appartient aux cinq personnes citées précédemment. Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est cet OS et certains personnages mentionnés._

 _Enjoy~!_

-Ça faisait longtemps, fils.

Bob ne put s'empêcher de soupirer quand une voix familière résonna dans son dos. Bien qu'il ait toujours su qu'il allait venir un jour, le mage ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacé par sa venue. Était-ce parce qu'il se doutait qu'une certaine personne défunte allait être le centre de sa venue ou bien juste parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de le voir, lui-même n'en savait rien. Cependant, malgré son envie de l'ignorer, le demi-diable se tourna lentement, son regard se posant sur Enoch, son géniteur démoniaque.

Il n'avait guère changer depuis la dernière fois. Bien coiffé, bien rasé, le démon était habillé de vêtements chauds et portait sur ses épaules une longue et lourde cape en fourrure qui lui protégeait le cou et qui lui recouvrait les épaules. Aux pieds, il avait une paire de bottes fourrées neuve dont le cuir luisait à la lumière du jour. Visiblement, le mage n'était pas le seul à craindre l'hiver. Sur le visage de l'arrivant qui était épargné par les ravages du temps, un grand sourire était présent sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux rougeoyants étaient posés sur le plus jeune.

-Que fais-tu ici ? S'enquit Bob sur un ton légèrement agacé.

Enoch prit une mine faussement déçu et fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant un peu plus de son fils. Puis, quand il fut qu'à un pas de lui, il s'arrêta, plantant son regard dans celui de sa progéniture.

-Au vu de ta mine, on dirait que tu n'es pas content de me voir, remarqua tristement le père. Moi qui étais venu pour me quérir de ton état, pour voir si tu tenais le bon bout, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ça me chagrine.

-Je vais bien comme tu peux le constater, répliqua le demi-démon sur un ton un peu trop brusque à son goût. Si c'était ça la raison de ta visite, maintenant, pars. Les autres risquent d'arriver à un moment ou un autre et je n'ai pas envie que Viktor te voit.

L'entité démoniaque resta silencieuse un instant à l'évocation de ce nom, son visage reflétant pendant quelques secondes de la surprise avant qu'il retrouve son éternel sourire malicieux. Croisant les bras, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans les environs pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls avant de reporter son attention sur son fils, le sondant pendant quelques secondes. De son côté, Bob l'observait en plissant les yeux, n'appréciant guère la petite lueur qui luisait dans le regard de son ainé.

-Eh bien, reprit le démon après avoir soupiré, je pensais que la mort de l'inquisiteur te peinerait plus que ça mais, finalement, tu sembles bien t'en remettre. Enfin, tous les trois, vous semblez bien vous en remettre. Peut-être que l'idée d'être débarrassée de ce bourrin qui pouvait à n'importe quel moment vous exécuter vous a permis de faire votre deuil rapidement. Et puis, c'était qu'un étranger pour vous.

Le mage serra les dents à la remarque. La rage se fit plus présente que jamais et son côté démoniaque commençait à lui susurrer des idées alléchantes pour lui faire payer cet affront. Serrant le poing, ses ongles se plantant dans sa peau, Bob tentait de contenir toute sa rancœur et son démon, sachant que se battre contre Enoch serait du suicide. Inspirant et expirant profondément pendant quelques secondes, il finit par reprendre la parole, d'une voix tremblante.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas par terre, roulé en boule, qu'il faut croire que tout va bien. Et ne vas pas croire que le fait que je ne te chasse pas avec des coups de bâton serait la preuve que je n'appréciait pas Théo. C'était un ami avec qui j'avais pris l'habitude de me prendre amicalement la tête et même maintenant, son absence me pèse.

Bob sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, lui intimant le silence. Il détourna brusquement les yeux et baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans l'espoir de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Non, il ne s'était pas du tout remis. Rien que de l'évoquer, c'était dur pour lui. Enfin, pas que pour lui. Que ce soit Grunlek ou Shin, aucun ne parlait du paladin sans avoir une bonne raison de le faire et/ou étant sobre. Sinon, les réactions se faisaient plus ou moins violentes. L'archer commençait à s'excuser tout en jurant dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait qu'il vengerait de ses mains leur ami défunt tandis que le nain restait silencieux pendant de longues minutes, son regard se perdant dans le vide. Cela faisait deux mois et personne n'arrivait à s'en remettre. Et maintenant que Viktor était à leur côté, le bouclier de Théo avec lui, cela était devenu encore plus difficile.

-Enfin, reprit Bob d'une voix étouffée, tu dois être content, non ? Maintenant que Théo a passé l'arme à gauche, il a du te rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, répliqua son locuteur d'un ton sec, il ne m'a pas rejoint.

Bob releva brusquement la tête vers son père qui avait toujours les bras croisés et qui arborait une moue agacée. Un silence s'installa entre les deux, le temps que le cerveau du mage enregistre et comprenne l'information. Puis, quand ce fut fait, le demi-diable releva la tête vers son géniteur.

-Il ne t'a vraiment pas rejoint ?

-Non.

Le mage sentit ses épaules s'affaisser brusquement en entendant une nouvelle fois la réponse tandis qu'une étrange lassitude le prit. Baissant la tête, il se mit à fixer la neige qui se trouvait à ses pieds tandis qu'un sourire amer naquit sur ses lèvres. Au fond de lui, il avait espéré. Il avait espéré qu'un jour, il pourrait revoir son ami. Même si ça devait être dans deux cent ans, même si ça devait être dans un monde différent, Bob avait espéré, oubliant momentanément que son ami et lui n'étaient pas pareil. Théo était un paladin de la Lumière, depuis le début, il était destiné à aller du bon côté de la mort. Lui, c'était différent. C'était un demi-diable après tout, il pouvait vivre plusieurs siècles et finirait par rejoindre son père quand il mourrait. Shin et Bob vivraient sûrement un peu moins longtemps mais au moins, quand ils disparaîtront, ils pourront retourner auprès des personnes décédées de leur entourage. Bob, lui, ne pourra jamais le faire.

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, un sentiment de solitude enfla dans le torse de Bob qui tomba à genoux, ses jambes s'étant dérobées sous son poids. Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer devant le grotesque de la situation. A force de tenir son côté démoniaque en joug, il avait fini par oublier que rien ne serait facile pour lui. Que ses amis lui seront retirés un jour et que cette fois, il sera seul pour porter le deuil. Et si jamais il rencontrait d'autres personnes qui acceptaient son engeance démoniaque, il finirait par répéter le même cycle et ce, jusqu'à sa propre mort. Une existence pathétique pour un demi-démon pathétique.

-Je vois, répéta le mage qui était à mi-chemin entre éclater en sanglot et éclater de rire. Je vois...

Devant l'état de son fils, Enoch fit un pas en avant, observant avec fascination cette étrange réaction. Même s'il avait appris à imiter les êtres humains pour pouvoir mieux se fondre dans la foule, il avait encore beaucoup de mal à comprendre les tracas que ces derniers pouvaient avoir. Et là, en regardant son locuteur, il se demandait vraiment quel cheminement de pensée il avait pu avoir pour arriver à cette réaction aussi bizarre qu'étrange. Se plantant devant lui, il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur et posa sans grande conviction sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. Puis, reprenant une voix un peu plus douce que d'habitude, il reprit la parole.

-Je dois t'avouer que c'était pour ça que je suis venu te voir. Je pensais que c'était de ta faute si le paladin n'était pas venu. Puis, après, j'ai entendu des bruits de couloir, des rumeurs qui circulaient. Et, tu sais, que j'accorde beaucoup d'attention à ce genre de choses. Et, d'ailleurs, une d'elle a attiré mon attention et j'ai...

-Papa, le coupa Bob qui essayait de se calmer. Si c'est encore pour me faire comprendre que Th... qu'il est parti pour de bon, je préfère ne rien savoir.

Enoch leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant, se demandant durant un instant si la tristesse ou une des émotions humaines qu'il ressentait ne rendait pas son fils stupide.

-Tu crois sincèrement que j'aurais fait tout ce chemin juste pour te dire une évidence ? Tu me connais mal, fils, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que ça tout comme je sais que tu n'es pas aussi idiot à la base. La raison de ma présence ici, c'était pour te parler de ma dernière visite à la cité des merveilles.

Bob eut un rire sec.

-Et, quoi ? Tu y as trouvé des cailloux ? Dans ce cas, c'est normal puisque la montagne s'est effondrée!

Le démon soupira et se redressa brusquement tout en secouant la tête. Au vu de sa réaction, le plus jeune était au courant de rien, ce qui agaça le plus âgé. Il remit sa cape en place avant de fixer de ses yeux flamboyants son fils qui restait sur le sol, la tête levée vers lui. Puis, gardant une mine sérieuse assez inhabituelle, il déclara d'une voix claire.

-Ton ami n'y était pas.

Le mage leva brusquement les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à répliquer sèchement. Cependant, au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il s'arrêta en notant l'étrangeté de la remarque. Restant silencieux un moment, il reporta son attention sur son père qui souriait d'un air énigmatique.

-Par «il n'y était pas», qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le démon remarqua avec joie la petite lueur qui s'était remis à briller dans les yeux de son locuteur. Ce dernier s'était redressé légèrement et attendait une réponse qui pouvait le pousser à vivre ou bien, le plonger dans le désespoir le plus total. Faisant durer le suspens pendant quelques secondes de plus, Enoch finit par répondre.

-Son corps n'était pas dans la cité des merveilles. J'ai bien vu celui de l'autre paladin Plad... Ou Slad... A moins que ce soit Tapl ou Blatte... Enfin, son nom n'est pas important. Le paladin de l'air était dans un sale état. Heureusement d'ailleurs que son dieu ne lui ait pas accordé la grâce divine. Sinon, il aurait passé sa vie en tant que puzzle humain. Ou en ragoût chez des cannibales. Enfin, bref, pour tout te dire que dans son cas, on pouvait pas le louper entre tout ce sang et son armure qui était en pièce. Mais, en ce qui concerne ton ami, il n'y avait rien. Pas de morceau d'armure, pas de morceau de peau, rien. Même pas une petite trace de sang ou d'ongle. La seule chose qui avait, c'était une sorte de crevasse que seule une fo...

Enoch s'interrompit brusquement et fit un pas en arrière, évitant de justesse une flèche de glace qui vint se planter dans le tronc d'un bouleau environnant. Observant le projectile un instant, le démon finit par tourner la tête, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, tandis qu'il avisa une ombre qui s'approchait d'eux.

-Bien le bonjour, demi-élémentaire, salua t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Surgissant de deux arbres, Shin apparut et s'avança sans un bruit jusqu'à Bob, se mettant devant lui comme pour le protéger. Puis, fixant Enoch d'un regard noir, il banda son arc et le menaça d'une nouvelle flèche de glace. Devant son silence, le démon eut un petit soupir.

-Pas très loquace à ce que je vois.

-Je ne parle pas aux personnes qui blessent mes amis, déclara l'archer d'une voix glaciale.

-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez me parler sans aucune inquiétude. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal tout comme je n'ai rien fait à Bob. N'est-ce pas, mon fils ?

Le dénommé se redressa et se mit à côté de Shin qui le détailla des pieds à la tête, un air inquiet sur le visage. Voulant le rassurer, Bob tenta de sourire de façon convaincante et assura à son ami que tout allait bien. Au même moment, Grunlek et Eden, suivi de Viktor arrivèrent sur les lieux, le souffle court. Le nain se rapprocha de ses compagnons, ne faisait pas attention au démon, et leur jeta un regard à la fois agacé et rassuré, commençant à les gronder pour être partis sans prévenir. La louve, quant à elle, se rapprocha de Bob, lui léchant les mains pour lui témoigner sa joie de le voir. Le demi-diable lui caressa la tête en réponse, un petit sourire rassuré naissant sur ses lèvres. Pendant les quatre secondes qui suivirent, il se sentit un peu bête de s'être effondré comme ça tout à l'heure. Effectivement, le futur allait être sombre et difficile pour lui mais, pour l'heure, il devait se concentrer sur le présent. Un présent, certes, endeuillé mais où il avait toujours des gens sur qui compter. Et, alors qu'il se faisait cette remarque, il nota que son père ne regardait plus dans sa direction, ni celle de Shin ou de Grunlek. En fait, le démon semblait les avoir complètement oubliés. Son éternel sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Enoch se tourna légèrement et fit une révérence exagérée.

-Bien le bonjour, Viktor Oppenheimer. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu hors d'une église. La dernière fois, je crois que c'était pour l'enterrement de Théophile.

Le dénommé fit un signe de tête en guise de salut, son sourire poli restant sur ses lèvres. Faisant un pas en avant, le magister se rapprocha du démon avant de répondre d'une voix posée.

-Oui, c'est ça. A ma grande tristesse, vous n'avez pas changé, seigneur Enoch. Vous avez toujours vos deux bras, vos deux jambes et votre langue. À mon grand regret.

Le démon eut un petit rire avant de désigner l'inquisiteur d'un geste de la main.

-Il est vrai que comparé à vous, je ne change guère. Mais, je dois vous avouer que j'espérais aussi vous voir avec un œil en moins. Enfin, je me contenterai de vos cheveux qui sont bien tombés depuis la dernière fois. Vous allez bientôt avoir la même coupe que les prêtres de votre ordre si ça continue.

Le magister resta silencieux à la remarque, se contentant de toiser le démon d'un air indéchiffrable. Profitant du silence qui s'installait, Grunlek se racla la gorge pour avoir leur attention avant de dévisager Enoch.

-Pouvez-vous nous dire la raison de votre venue ici, maître démon ? Je doute que vous soyez venus juste pour nous parler de l'hiver qui arrive.

L'entité démoniaque eut un petit sourire et fit un petit geste de la main.

-Non, je n'ai nullement l'intention de parler de cette «saison de merde» comme le dit si bien mon petit Balthazar. J'étais juste venu voir mon fils pour avoir des nouvelles ainsi que pour lui présenter mes condoléances. Je sais ô combien c'est difficile de voir quelqu'un partir.

-Surtout quand vous êtes responsable de sa mort, c'est ça?

La pique à peine dissimulée de Viktor eut comme effet de faire apparaître une mine faussement triste sur le visage du démon. Posant sa main sur son cœur comme s'il s'était pris un coup de poignard, il reporta son attention sur le vieil homme.

-Ce que vous dîtes me peine, Viktor. J'avais proposé mon aide à Théophile, vous savez. Il m'a dit qu'il en voulait pas et à cause de sa fierté, il est mort. S'il avait réfléchi un peu, il aurait pu retourner auprès de son fils... Comment va t-il d'ailleurs ? Il doit être grand maintenant et aussi fort que son père.

-Il est mort, répliqua le magister d'une voix blanche. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.

La remarque surprit Enoch qui resta silencieux un petit moment.

-Eh bien, c'est une vraie hécatombe cette famille. Entre la mère morte en couche, le père tué sur un champ de bataille et le fils décédé, ça en deviendrait même comique. La belle Nirystuil doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe, la pauvre. Elle qui se réjouissait de la survie de sa Communauté, au final, ses efforts ont été vains et la Reine-mère est perdue à jamais. Que c'est triste.

Le démon caressa sa barbe pendant quelques secondes, visiblement peiné parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cela surprit Bob qui ne s'attendait à voir ce genre d'expression sur le visage de son géniteur. Cependant, il sentait que c'était autre chose qui dérangeait son père. Comme si la mort de cette famille avait compromis un de ses plans ou quelque chose comme ça. Tournant la tête, il croisa pendant quelques secondes le regard de Shin qui semblait complètement perdu, n'arrivant plus à suivre l'étrange conversation qui se déroulait devant eux. Quant à Grunlek, ce dernier semblait attentif, essayant visiblement de comprendre pourquoi la description du sort de la famille évoquée faisait écho à un souvenir de conversation qu'il a eu avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son visage, sa mémoire lui jouant un sale tour au mauvais moment.

-C'est vraiment triste, répéta Enoch. J'irai voir sa tombe quand j'irai à Héliae. Je suppose qu'on a du l'enterrer aux côtés de son père.

Le nain tiqua au nom de la ville que donna l'entité démoniaque, surpris d'entendre le nom de la capitale de la Lumière dans la bouche d'un démon. De plus, son nom faisait de nouveau écho avec ce souvenir de conversation.

-Il n'a pas de tombe.

-Pardon ? Répliqua brusquement le démon qui allait de surprise en surprise. Il n'a pas de tombe ? Dois-je comprendre qu'il a commis des fautes auprès du dieu de la Lumière ? Dans ce cas, vous aurez dû me le dire plus tôt. Il est peut-être devenu l'un des nôtres sans que je le sache... Ce qui est assez bizarre mais bon, il y a tellement de choses qui se passe en ce moment.

Viktor soupira doucement devant l'étrange et soudain enthousiasme du démon. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ses trois compagnons de voyage, il les toisa un moment avant de fermer les yeux.

-Pardonnez-moi, je me suis mal exprimé. On peut dire qu'il a une tombe mais elle n'est pas à Héliae. Du peu que j'en sais, son corps repose sous les rochers, dans la cité des merveilles.

Il y eut un silence. Pendant les longues minutes qui suivirent, il n'y eut aucun bruit que ce soit de la part des aventuriers ou de la nature même. L'air sembla s'alourdir sous l'effet de la nouvelle tandis que le groupe digérait la nouvelle. Enfin, en ce qui concernait Grunlek, Bob et Shin, la nouvelle fut facile à appréhender, la nouveauté (enfin pour Shin et Bob, Grunlek étant déjà au courant de ça)venant juste du fait qu'ils apprirent que Théo n'avait plus aucune famille à l'exception de Viktor ce qui les attrista. Bob sentit un léger sentiment de colère qu'il fut incapable de comprendre monter en lui avant de disparaître comme il était arrivé.

Du côté d'Enoch, le démon semblait sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas réellement à ça et il lui fallut du temps avant de mettre en relation les éléments qu'il avait avec les nouvelles que lui apportaient l'inquisiteur. Tout sembla se mélanger avant que les pièces de ce grand puzzle commencent à s'emboiter. Puis, quand tout s'éclaira dans son esprit, un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'un petit rire secoua ses épaules. Les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu par ci, par là, commençaient enfin à prendre un sens.

-C'était donc ça son but, souffla t-il à voix basse, comme pour lui-même.

Il se gratta la barbe avec un air satisfait, se disant que sa visite a été plus fructueuse que prévu et qu'il allait devoir rendre visite à une vieille connaissance. Jetant un coup d'œil à son fils, il le toisa un long moment avant de secouer la tête.

-Dans ce cas, déclara Enoch avec un grand sourire, autant que je me dépêche d'aller me recueillir sur sa tombe dans ce cas. On entend des tas de choses sur la cité des merveilles en ce moment et je ne voudrais pas qu'une personne me coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

Bob fronça les sourcils à la remarque de son père, sachant pertinemment qu'il était déjà allé à la cité des merveilles. Dans ce cas, essayait-il de lui faire comprendre quelque chose? Ou bien, avait-il réellement l'intention d'y retourner? Il aurait bien voulu lui demander mais, sa méfiance envers le magister lui intima d'attendre. Surtout que les tensions allaient sûrement se faire plus fortes dès que son géniteur démoniaque serait parti.

-Bien, j'espère que tu te remettras vite de ta peine, fils. Si tu as besoin de parler, sache que je suis toujours libre pour toi. Viktor, appela le démon en se tournant vers le dénommé, j'ai été ravi d'avoir pu converser avec vous et je vous souhaite mes condoléances les plus sincères en ce qui concerne Théo. Quant à vous, maître nain, demi-élémentaire, j'ai été enchanté de vous revoir et j'espère qu'un jour, nous pourrons travailler main dans la main. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, j'ai fort à faire. Bonne journée.

L'entité démoniaque finit par tourner les talons en faisant claquer sa cape dans le mouvement et commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Il se retourna, une mine amusée sur le visage, et se tourna vers Viktor.

-J'allais oublier ! Déclara t-il avec un petit sourire. J'ai une information à vous faire partager, maître inquisiteur. Rien d'important, ni de grave, je vous assure. Juste un petit quelque chose pour vous aider à vous occuper l'esprit. Après tout, avec tout ce que vous avez vécu et avec votre âge avancé, je suis sûr que vous avez besoin de penser à autre chose.

-Cela m'arrangerait si vous parliez rapidement et sans faire l'anguille, maître Enoch. Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?

Le dénommé garda le silence un petit moment, plantant son regard dans celui de l'inquisiteur tandis qu'un air énigmatique apparaissait sur son visage. Puis, il déclara doucement.

-La lune de sang approche.

L'information dite sur un ton détaché sembla faire mouche, l'inquisiteur se raidissant brusquement. Ses doigts s'étaient resserrés sur son bâton tandis qu'il toisait le démon d'un indéchiffrable. Ce dernier devant sa réaction eut un petit sourire.

-Pas besoin de vous rappeler ce que cela signifie à ce que je vois. Vous m'en voyez ravi. Sur ce, je vous dis à une prochaine fois.

Sur ces derniers mots, Enoch finit par disparaître, permettant au groupe de soupirer de soulagement. La vie sembla reprendre dans la clairière et des petits animaux commencèrent à sortir maintenant que la menace soit écartée. De leur côté, le groupe resta immobile pendant quelques instants. Viktor semblait digérer avec quelques difficultés la nouvelle, gardant une expression fermée pendant quelques secondes, tandis que Grunlek et Shin s'échangeaient de petits coups d'œil inquiets. Eden s'était positionné aux côté de Bob à qui elle commença à demander des caresses. Le demi-diable, quant à lui, cherchait une explication dans la dernière information dont il ne comprenait pas l'importance qu'y attachait son père et leur nouveau compagnon.

En tant que mage, il savait très bien ce qu'était la lune de sang. C'était un phénomène assez rare dont personne ne connaissait l'origine qui, quand il avait lieu, décuplé la magie des mages pendant quelques heures avant de les priver de cette même magie jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. Toute créature magique ou usant de la magie devenait en une même nuit à la fois invincible et vulnérable. Effectivement, c'était une information qui pouvait être importante, le magister usant de la magie serait touché durant cette nuit. Mais... Au vu de sa réaction, ce n'était pas sa personne qui était la cible de son inquiétude, mais plutôt autre chose.

Alors que Bob réfléchissait sur cette longue et étrange rencontre avec son géniteur, ses pensées furent interrompus par Shin qui venait de se positionner devant le mage, son arc pointé vers l'inquisiteur. Ce dernier avait repris contact avec la réalité et avait posé un regard à la fois surpris, agacé et suspicieux vers Bob. Ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qu'il avait en tête, ayant déjà vu ce regard à plusieurs reprises par le passé. Le magister était tout simplement en train de réfléchir sur la menace qu'il représentait et allait sûrement finir par le tuer dans les prochaines minutes. Le lien familial qu'entretenait Enoch et Bob avait été évoqué à plusieurs reprises durant la conversation et le vieil homme n'avait besoin d'aucune preuve supplémentaire pour se décider à l'exécuter. Le demi-élémentaire avait arriver à la même conclusion au vu de sa réaction tout comme Grunlek qui se montra cependant moins menaçant. A la place, il attendait de voir une quelconque réaction de Viktor.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes semblables à des heures, le magister finit par esquisser un sourire qui se voulut rassurant. Il ne commença pas à réciter des versets, ni à invoquer la foudre, ni à attaquer de son bâton le demi-diable. En fait, ce dernier ne semblait guère surpris par cette révélation, comme si il s'en doutait depuis longtemps. Remettant son manteau en place, son attention passa de Bob à Shin puis à Grunlek à qui il déclara, une moue embêtée.

-Avec la rencontre de ce démon, j'ai bien peur que nous soyons obligés de repartir à la chasse, maître nain.

Le demi-diable et le demi-élémentaire froncèrent les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que cette histoire de chasse venait faire là. Le golem, quant à lui, arqua un sourcil avant d'écarquiller les yeux, mettant sa main devant la bouche en comprenant la référence.

-Oh merde, s'écria t-il soudainement. Mon ragoût !


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut, tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien! Me revoilà avec le chapitre deux de cette histoire (je pense à peut-être changer le titre quand j'aurais des idées ^^). Je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ^^ Merci beaucoup pour vos retours très positifs *s'incline* ainsi que vos souhaits de bienvenue dans la fanbase(ça m'a agréablement surprise d'entendre ça d'ailleurs =) ) En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise, plein de bisous, de mojitos aux cookies et de réussites critiques =)_

 _Réponses aux reviews:_

 _Peter Queen:_ _Merci beaucoup pour ta review~ Tes yeux implorants ont eu raison de moi et donc, il y a une suite (enfin, je pense que tu dois déjà le savoir car sinon, tu ne serais pas en train de lire ce message ^^). Ton commentaire sur Enoch m'a rassuré car je pensais l'avoir fait un peu... étrange. Il est assez différent de l'image que je me suis faite durant les lives et donc, j'ai écrit son passage un peu à tâtons. Pareil pour la réaction de Bob^^ Enfin, je suis contente d'avoir transmis quelque chose par ce texte donc merci =) (cette phrase a t-elle un sens?). Pour Théo... Je vais être forte et résisterai à tes yeux de chiots abattus pour éviter de lâcher une information importante(même si tu es sur la bonne piste ^^ Enfin, plus ou moins ^^). Pour la conversation entre Viktor et Enoch... Normalement, ça devrait devenir plus clair petit à petit... Normalement XD Plein de mojitos saupoudrés de cookies pour toi et merci à toi de lire cette histoire =D_ _  
_

 _Guest_ _; Merci à toi de la lire =)  
_

 _Satirates:_ _Comme dis le proverbe :"_ _Qui aime bien, châtie bien". C'est sûrement pour ça qu'on aime bien le prendre pour cible._

 _Theta and Koscheii_ _: Merci pour ta review =)! Et aussi, merci pour tous ses cadeaux! *donne deux mojito saupoudrés de cookies avec une bouteille de cidre en plus en guise de remerciements* =D_

 _Sunwings:_ _Le ragoût est un sérieux business dans le Cratère après tout ^^_  


 _Disclaimer: Le personnage de Bob appartient au sorceleur et roi Bob Lennon, celui de Viktor et Théo appartient à Fred du Grenier, Shin appartient à Seb du grenier et Grunlek appartient à Krayn. Le personnage d'Enoch appartient au maître du destin et roi des dés, Mahyar. L'univers d'Aventures appartient aux cinq personnes citées précédemment. Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est cet OS et certains personnages mentionnés._

 _Enjoy~_

Contrairement à ce qu'avait présagé Grunlek et Viktor, le ragoût de lapin n'était pas aussi carbonisé qu'ils l'avaient pensé. En fait, le plat semblait même excellent et ce n'était sûrement pas la famille de renards qui étaient en train de lécher le sol qui allaient dire le contraire. Le feu ayant faibli jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement, l'un des animaux avait réussi à faire tomber la marmite sur le côté, leur permettant de manger le contenu qui s'était renversé sur la neige. Devant ses voleurs de nourriture, Eden partit comme une furie et les chassa à travers la forêt tandis que le nain observa avec découragement le fruit de ses efforts devenus vains. Il soupira profondément et récupéra rapidement son sac pour voir ce qui lui restait comme provisions. Puis, le golem finit par se remettre au travail et prépara une soupe avec les légumes restants. De leur côté, le reste du groupe s'était installé sur les rondins de bois autour du feu. Bob s'était affairé à rallumer le feu, prenant soin de ne pas lancer un enfer sur terre à la place, alors que l'archer s'était allongé sur la neige, profitant le plus possible de son élément. Bien que le bas de son visage était toujours couvert, le mage n'eut aucun mal à imaginer un sourire d'enfant sur les lèvres du demi-élémentaire ce qui eut comme effet de le faire sourire également. Lui qui détestait l'hiver, il se surprit à penser que l'arrivée de la saison froide n'était pas une si mauvaise chose et se força à chasser rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Que Shin soit content ou non, l'hiver, ça restait une saison de merde quand même.

Après avoir fini de rallumer le feu, Bob soupira doucement avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il regarda autour de lui, observant d'un air distrait les branches d'arbres dénués de feuilles avant de baisser les yeux pour observer les empreintes de pattes et de pas sur la neige. Il profita ensuite du calme qui le submergeait pour faire du tri dans toutes les questions qu'avaient soulevé sa rencontre avec Enoch et dont, à son plus grand regret, il n'avait ni réponses, ni hypothèses. Durant le trajet jusqu'au camp, le mage avait essayé tant bien que mal de réfléchir dessus, notamment sur le cas de Théo. Mais, cela n'avait rien donné. Qu'importe comment il s'y prenait, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le paladin aurait pu survivre et après avoir épuisé toutes les théories les plus probables aux plus farfelues, il avait fini par se demander si son père n'avait pas tout simplement loupé le corps de son ami. Il aurait très bien pu tomber dans le puits et aurait fini écraser sous les rochers. A cette pensée, le cœur de Bob se serra mais c'était pour lui l'hypothèse la plus plausible.

Inspirant profondément, le demi-diable finit par regarder sur sa droite et remarqua Viktor qui semblait pensif. Assis sur son rondin de bois, son bâton toujours à la main, l'inquisiteur observait avec insistance les flammes, espérant y lire une réponse à ses questions à l'intérieur. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur à la fois soucieuse et incertaine, la rencontre d'Enoch ayant dû ramener de nombreuses interrogations dans l'esprit du vieil homme.

-Dis, Bob ?

L'appel de Shin surprit le dénommé qui sursauta avant de tourner la tête vers l'archer. Ce dernier toujours allongé sur la neige, le dévisagea longuement. Après un petit temps de pause, il finit par demander, curieux.

-Est-ce que tu peux me dire exactement ce qu'est que la lune de sang ?

Le mage eut un petit sourire devant le regard étrangement brillant du plus jeune. Il fut incapable de savoir si c'était la curiosité ou tout simplement la neige qui avait cet effet mais, en se disant que c'était guère important, Bob répondit.

-La lune de sang est un phénomène assez rare où la lune devient rouge durant toute la nuit. A cette occasion, la magie de n'importe quel individu est décuplé pendant quelques heures avant de disparaître jusqu'au lever du jour. C'est souvent durant ses jours-là que les rituels les plus difficiles mais aussi les plus puissants sont faits.

-Ah, d'accord...

Le demi-élémentaire hocha la tête et se tut un instant, réfléchissant un instant. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Bob.

-Et y a pas un truc maléfique ou une connerie du genre qui se cache derrière cette lune ?

Le mage ouvrit la bouche avant de la renfermer, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qu'il avait pu entendre sur cette lune. Cependant, les informations semblèrent lui échapper et ce fut finalement quelqu'un d'autre qui répondit à sa place.

-Cela dépend du point de vue.

La voix posée et sûre de Viktor ramena l'attention de ses trois compagnons de voyage sur lui. L'inquisiteur qui était sorti de sa réflexion, avait pris son bâton pour examiner une vilaine marque qui était apparue sans qu'il la remarque. Sans relever les yeux, il s'expliqua avec une voix un peu détachée.

-La lune de sang est considérée comme un événement à ne pas manquer. Et selon les différentes cultures, les différents peuples, son interprétation diverge. Signe de guerre victorieuse, d'épidémie importante, de bénédictions des dieux du feu et de la guerre, malédictions de la nature qui montrent aux hommes sa colère et le sang qu'elle s'apprête à faire couler ou d'un simple appel. La lune a tellement de signification qu'au final, personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'elle signifie. De vieux rapports racontent même que les hommes, par peur, sèment la mort sur leur passage, la couleur anormale de la lune semblant réveillée une soif de sang chez eux.

Viktor leva les yeux vers le ciel nuageux, observant les nuances allant de blanc cassé à gris foncé. Son regard semblait chercher le soleil qui était absent, caché par la masse de nuages. Il se rappela de tout ce qu'il avait vu durant sa vie. Il avait pu observer deux lunes rouges durant sa jeunesse et en avait découvert les macabres conséquences que cela avait eu. Le souvenir de villages devenus vides suite aux suicides massifs des habitants ainsi que de nombreux massacres et de corps de nouveaux-nés baignant dans des flaques vermeilles lui provoqua un haut-le-cœur qu'il tenta de dissimuler. Cependant, cela n'échappa à Shin qui plissa les yeux avant de demander d'une voix blanche.

-Est-ce parce que vous avez vu des choses horribles après ces phénomènes que vous craignez la lune de sang ?

-Oui, répondit l'inquisiteur après un temps de pause.

Le demi-élémentaire sentit que la réponse n'était pas vraiment sincère mais, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Avec tous les secrets que le vieil homme gardait pour lui, un de plus, un de moins, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à la situation. Cependant, cela n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. Grunlek, qui suivait la conversation tout en observant sa soupe, avait lui aussi senti la pointe de mensonge et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Le nain savait que le groupe n'était pas très respectueux envers le vieil homme, se méfiant de lui comme de la peste tout en attendant le moment propice pour le chasser ou lui envoyer une boule de feu/une flèche de glace dans la figure. Lui aussi, était inquiet à ce que pouvait faire ce magister qu'il connaissait que depuis peu. Toutefois, l'inquisiteur n'aidait pas non plus à ce que la situation s'améliore et continuait de garder des secrets pour lui ou de dire que la moitié des choses quand il acceptait de répondre. Dévisageant Viktor, il finit par demander d'une voix lasse.

-Écoutez, maître inquisiteur, je sais que nous nous connaissons depuis peu et que nous sommes pour vous que des connaissances dont il faut se méfier. Mais, nous formons un groupe désormais. Je pense que ça serait bien si nous arrivions à nous entendre pour une fois et que vous puissiez répondre à nos questions avec sincérité. Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas qu'en sens unique. Si vous avez des questions, mes amis et moi y répondront avec autant de sincérité.

Les deux concernés allaient protester mais le regard dur de Grunlek en leur direction les retint de faire tout commentaire. Viktor, quant à lui, réfléchit sur cette proposition, pesant le pour et le contre. Puis, après réflexion, il acquiesça en ajoutant.

-D'accord, maître nain, faisons cela. Chacun une question.

-Bien, accepta le golem malgré sa déception de se voir imposer des conditions.

Bob, qui n'appréciait guère les conditions, s'apprêta à marchander pour obtenir plus de questions. Cependant, à peine eut-il commencé à parler que son ami au bras mécanique demanda.

-Vous vous entendez avec Enoch depuis quand ?

Le mage le dévisagea un instant, ahuri, et se retint de lui demander en quoi cette question pouvait leur être utile. Croisant les bras, il fit une moue boudeuse pour montrer son agacement. Comportement qui arracha un vague sourire à Shin et à Grunlek. De son côté, Viktor avait froncé les sourcils.

-Je m'entends pas vraiment avec lui, vous savez, répondit-il d'une voix dégoûtée comme si cette idée était la pire chose à imaginer. Ce n'est qu'une simple connaissance. Pour tout dire, celui qui était plus proche d'Enoch, c'était Théophile. Du peu que j'ai entendu, le démon et lui se seraient rencontrés dans une ville dans l'est du Cratère. Enoch aurait fait des propositions à Théophile qui avait poliment refusé. Et, ensuite, pour des raisons que je connaîtrai sûrement jamais, ils ont commencé à bien s'entendre. A l'instant même où Théophile quittait Héliae, le démon venait à sa rencontre pour lui proposer ses «plans d'avenir» comme il disait. Pour ma part, je l'avais déjà vu une ou deux fois durant des missions que j'avais eu avec Théophile. A cet époque, je m'étais mis en tête de l'attraper et de le livrer à l'Église de la Lumière mais, Théophile m'a toujours empêché de le faire. Après la mort de Théophile, Enoch était venu me voir et m'a parlé longuement de Théophile ainsi que cette Nirystuil dont je connais peu de choses. Puis, il a disparu après m'avoir proposé un «plan d'avenir» que j'ai refusé. Jusqu'à sa venue tout à l'heure, Enoch ne s'est jamais remontré.

Grunlek hocha la tête et se retint de poser d'autres questions. Il remarqua à quel point Théo et son père se ressemblaient. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils avaient tout d'eux dans leur entourage une entité démoniaque. Et tous les deux les avaient protégés. Bob aussi semblait surpris de voir à quel point l'histoire se répétait. Peut-être qu'au final, il y avait une certaine sincérité dans le geste de son père et qu'il savait réellement ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un de proche... Le mage secoua la tête en enlevant cette idée de sa tête. Non, c'était définitivement pas possible pour lui et rien que de l'imaginer lui donner des frissons. Son père ne pensait qu'à lui et à ses intérêts. De plus, c'était un démon et les démons ne ressentent pas les mêmes émotions que les êtres humains. C'était d'ailleurs seulement grâce à sa mère qu'il était capable de connaître la tristesse et la douleur, pas grâce à son père. Mettant ça de côté, le demi-diable finit par se décider à reprendre la parole pour tenter de marchander quand Shin le coupa dans son élan, visiblement poussé par l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur leur ami.

-Vous pouvez nous en dire plus sur Théophile ? S'enquit le demi-élémentaire.

Il s'était levé de son lit de neige et s'était assis sur un des rondins de bois, enlevant les flocons de neige qui restait sur sa peau et ses vêtements. Eden s'approcha de lui d'ailleurs pour l'aider mais, elle fut vite chassée par l'archer qui avait une très mauvaise expérience avec cet animal. Puis, quand ce fut fini, il reporta son attention sur le vieil homme qui reprit de nouveau la parole après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

-Par où commencer ? Contrairement à de nombreux paladins dont la vie est longue et calme, celle de Théophile a été courte mais bien remplie. C'était un jeune homme très souriant, un peu taquin et surtout, qui était très à cheval sur les principes de l'église. Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Il était officiellement reconnu par l'église pour son respect des Enseignements et il fut envoyé aux quatre coins du Cratère pour diverses missions, notamment celles de diffusion de la Lumière. Durant l'une d'elles, il rencontra Enoch qui commencera à lui rendre visite assez souvent. Théophile m'avait avoué une fois durant une de nos missions ensemble que le démon était assez agaçant, ce dernier ne venant que pour le persuader de venir de son côté.

Viktor s'arrêta un moment, un petit sourire naissant sur les lèvres tandis que son regard se perdit dans le vague. Les souvenirs semblèrent défiler devant ses yeux avant que son expression se fasse plus sombre soudainement.

-Cependant, reprit-il d'une voix grave, un jour, il fut envoyé pour une nouvelle mission. On lui avait demandé de rejoindre l'armée des inquisiteurs qui partaient vers le nord de Héliae, ayant pour but de mettre hors d'état de nuire une communauté de sorciers malfaisants. A ma grande surprise, Théophile était un peu hésitant et m'a avoué la veille de son départ qu'il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Le prenant pour de l'inquiétude, je l'ai rassuré en lui rappelant que ce n'était qu'une simple mission de formalité. Mais, ce dernier continuait à me le répéter : «J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça. Comme si j'allais sceller quelque chose en y allant.» Malgré tout, il avait fini par y aller pour aider ses compagnons ainsi que pour l'honneur de sa famille. Et après un an et des poussières sans nouvelles, il est revenu, métamorphosé. Lui qui était toujours souriant, son visage était devenu aussi froid que la glace. Sa foi sans faille avait laissé place à un certain dégoût pour les enseignements de la Lumière, puis plus-tard pour ceux des autres Églises. Et, petit à petit, il a commencé à s'isoler. Il s'est installé dans une maison près des murs de la ville, loin des prêtres et de l'Ordre où il élèvera Théo. Puis, après plusieurs années à faire que de petites missions sans importance, l'Église l'envoya sur le champ de bataille pour défendre la ville et Théophile tomba sous les flèches ennemies. Avant sa mort, il m'a demandé d'empêcher Théo de suivre la voie de la Lumière mais je pense, au vu de ce que vous savez de Théo, vous savez que j'ai échoué sur ce point.

Bob ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire nerveux à la dernière remarque avant de s'excuser doucement. Un profond silence s'installa sur le groupe qui méditait les paroles de Viktor. Grunlek en profita pour servir sa soupe, donnant à chacun une écuelle bien remplie avant de commencer la sienne. Alors que tout le monde mangeait, le mage sentit le regard de l'inquisiteur sur lui, attendant visiblement que ce dernier pose sa question. Bob tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter son regard et réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait demander. Son esprit étant rempli de questions sans réponses, il ne savait pas du tout laquelle choisir. «D'où vient Théo ?», «Qui est cette Nirystuil ?», «Qu'est ce qui a pu changer Théophile à ce point ?», et d'autres interrogations tournaient dans sa tête, lui semblant aussi importantes les unes que les autres. Néanmoins, il n'avait qu'une seule chance. Après une longue réflexion, le mage décida d'opter pour l'interrogation qui touchait le reste du groupe. Celle à laquelle Viktor n'avait jamais répondu et qui avait attisé sa méfiance et celle de Shin. Peut-être que ça ne lui donnerait aucune aide sur les questions qui le hantaient mais au moins, ça lui permettra d'être plus tranquille.

Après avoir fini sa soupe, Bob posa son écuelle à côté de lui et planta son regard dans celui du vieil homme. Puis, il leva doucement son bras pour désigner de la pointe de son index le bouclier de son ami défunt.

-Pourquoi avez-vous récupéré le bouclier de Théo alors qu'on l'avait laissé pour servir de tombe ?

La question surprit tout le monde qui resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Puis, après ce temps de pause, Shin et Grunlek dévisagèrent Bob avant de reporter leur attention sur le vieil homme, leurs yeux exprimant leur appui pour cette interrogation et leur besoin de connaître définitivement la raison. De son côté, Viktor commençait à s'agiter doucement. Ses doigts s'étaient resserrés sur son bâton et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure en signe d'hésitation. Observant attentivement ses réactions, le mage crut à plusieurs moments que le magister allait se dérober et refuser de répondre comme d'habitude. Mais, cette fois, ce ne fut pas le cas. Après avoir baissé la tête d'un air vaincu, l'inquisiteur se leva et se rapprocha, vérifiant les alentours par la même occasion. Son inquiétude soudaine n'échappa à personne et le trio se demanda ce qui pouvait l'angoisser à ce point. Quand il fut qu'à quelques mètres, l'inquisiteur s'arrêta et répondit à voix basse.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez. Je vous avouerai que je n'aurais pas voulu que vous connaissiez la vraie raison de mon acte. Même si vous me demandez de vous faire confiance, je ne vous connais pas assez pour anticiper vos réactions et même maintenant, je les crains énormément. Néanmoins, un accord est un accord.

Viktor enleva le bouclier de son dos et le plaça devant lui, observant dans le métal doré son reflet inquiet. Ensuite, il inspira profondément et le montra aux aventuriers.

-Je suis arrivé à l'église quelques jours après vous à peu près. J'avais suivi des informations vous concernant pour vous retrouver et me joindre à vous si étiez d'accord. Dès mon arrivée, j'ai remarqué que les habitations aux alentours avaient été attaqué, certaines maisons flambant encore et des cadavres gisant toujours sur le sol carmin. Je me suis dirigé vers l'église où j'étais accueilli par le prêtre responsable. Ce dernier, encore paniqué, m'expliqua rapidement qu'un groupe de bandits était passé par là et, après avoir brûlé, tué et pillé le village, avait pris d'assaut l'église. Le prêtre m'apprit aussi que ses bandits cherchaient quelque chose en particulier et que les quelques paladins sur place avaient dû se battre avec bravoure pour les détourner de leurs noirs desseins. Et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'ils cherchaient, il m'a montré le...

Le magister s'interrompit brutalement dans son récit en écarquillant les yeux d'étonnement. Un léger filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il posa un genou à terre, sa main se posant sur son épaule gauche. Grunlek se redressa subitement de son siège et se plaça devant le vieil homme.

-Viktor ? Vous vous sentez bien ? Qu'est-ce qui vous...

La fin de la question mourut dans la gorge du nain qui remarqua qu'une tâche de sang était en train de se former sur les vêtements du vieil homme. L'ayant remarqué aussi, Bob se leva et remarqua qu'une flèche s'était planté dans le dos de Viktor, du sang commençant également à s'échapper de la blessure. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'archer, ce dernier leva directement les mains en l'air, paumes vers le ciel, et répliqua d'une traite.

-C'est pas moi !

-Je sais que c'est pas toi, idiot ! S'agaça Bob après s'être frappé le front avec la paume de sa main. Tu étais à côté de moi depuis le début et tu n'as pas encore assez d'expérience pour manipuler ton arc à distance !

-Commencez pas tous les deux, les réprima le golem d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucune plainte. Il est blessé et on doit s'occuper de ses...

Une fois de plus, Grunlek ne put terminer sa phrase et poussa un bref cri de douleur avant de poser un genou par terre en serrant les dents. Une autre flèche l'avait touché au niveau de la cuisse, le choc l'immobilisant. Inquiète, Eden se rapprocha rapidement de son maître qui posa sa main sur son museau, lui faisant comprendre que tout allait bien. De son côté, Bob jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Shin avant d'attraper le bouclier de Théo pour se protéger et se mit devant Viktor et Grunlek. Après cela, il sonda les alentours en plissant les yeux, restant aux aguets.

Si au début, le mage ne remarqua rien d'anormal, ses yeux finirent par détecter des mouvements dans les branches d'un des sapins environnants ce qui étaient assez étranges par rapport à l'absence de vent. Fronçant les yeux, le demi-diable finit par remarquer une ombre qui s'immobilisa un instant avant qu'un sifflement résonne. Instinctivement, le pyromage mit le bouclier devant lui et entendit quelque chose percuter le métal avant de tomber à ses pieds. Baissant les yeux, Bob esquissa un large sourire satisfait en découvrant la flèche dans la neige, assez fier de son exploit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se tourner et interpeller Shin pour qu'il le complimente, une flèche glacée passa à quelques centimètres de son nez et partit vers l'ennemi caché. Un cri de douleur suivi d'une chute permit à l'archer de savoir qu'il avait touché sa cible et se dirigea rapidement vers l'ennemi tombé, suivi de près par Bob.

Au pied du sapin, un jeune homme aux bras couverts de tatouages plutôt familiers tentait difficilement de se relever. Sa tête était couverte par une capuche vert foncé et il portait par dessus sa tunique marron sans manches une armure légère en cuir. Un gant lui remontant jusqu'au coude protégeait sa main des frottements de la corde de son arc. Une paire de braies et des bottes montantes complétaient sa panoplie. Voyant les deux hommes arrivaient, le jeune archer tenta de se redresser avant de retomber lamentablement sur le sol. Shin s'avança vers lui d'un pas silencieux et, d'un geste rempli de bonté, il aida son ennemi à se mettre sur ses jambes en lui attrapant le col et en le soulevant. Puis, il le colla violemment contre le tronc de l'arbre. Quand cela fut fait, Bob se plaça à ses côtés, souriant d'un air sadique avant de demander d'une voix qui se voulut... flippante.

-Bonjour, jeune homme, comment tu t'appelles ?

Le dénommé se mit à trembler, son regard faisant des allers et retours entre les deux personnes devant lui. Que ce soit celui qui le tenait fermement et qui le fixait d'un regard glacial et l'autre qui le dévisageait avec un immense sourire aux lèvres, il commençait à avoir de plus en plus peur et n'osa rien dire. Cependant, quand l'homme à la tunique rouge sortit un couteau et le pointa sur sa gorge, sa langue se délia tout de suite.

-Anirel, mon seigneur. Je m'appelle Anirel.

-Oh, Anirel ? Répéta Bob en gardant son sourire. Enchanté, Anirel. Moi, c'est Bob et lui, c'est Shin... Maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, tu peux nous dire pourquoi tu nous as attaqué. Tu sais que c'est pas très poli de s'en prendre à un inquisiteur.

-Surtout de dos, ajouta Shin qui oublia durant quelques instants qu'il avait déjà fait ça auparavant.

-Oui, confirma Bob en riant de façon inquiétante.

Anirel resta silencieux, ne voulant pas répondre. Il semblait craindre quelque chose et préféra ne rien dire plutôt qu de se faire punir. Devant sa réaction, le mage reprit en soupirant, faussement embêtée.

-Pas très coopératif, on dirait. Bon, dans ce cas, je vais te dire ce qui t'attend. Vois-tu, tu t'es pris à deux membres de mon groupe et... ça m'énerve un peu. Enfin, comme tu me parais jeune et intelligent, je te donne le choix. Soit tu nous dis pourquoi tu nous as attaqué, soit je te rôtis comme un cochon dans 10 secondes. 10...9...8...

Le plus jeune commença à paniquer et essaya de se défaire de la prise de Shin. Cependant, une vive douleur à la gorge le stoppa, sa peau s'étant entaillée avec la pointe du couteau suite à ses mouvements trop brusques. Le décompte continua jusqu'à arriver à 5. A ce moment, le sourire de Bob s'agrandit un peu plus et une flamme apparut dans sa paume qu'il montra à son prisonnier. Ce dernier pâlit à vue d'œil et commença à crier.

-Je vais vous le dire ! Je vais vous le dire ! Pitié, ne me faîtes pas de mal.

Le mage eut une petite moue déçue, triste de ne pas avoir utilisé sa magie. Faisant disparaître ses flammes en fermant sa main, il retira le couteau de la gorge du garçon.

-Dans ce cas, on t'écoute.

Anirel semblait à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots et tremblait comme une feuille. Ouvrant la bouche à plusieurs reprises, il réussit à prononcer que des syllabes étranglées avant de réussir à dire quelque chose de compréhensible.

-Je... Je fais partie d'un groupe de mercenaires... Une femme a fait appel à nous pour... Pour qu'on récupère quelque chose en échange d'une gro...grosse somme d'argent...

-Va au principal, lui intima Shin d'une voix froide.

-On a attaqué une égli..église mais les paladins qui s'y trouvaient nous ont battu à plat de couture. Et.. et quand on a voulu y retourner, on a découvert que l'ob... l'objet qu'on cherchait avait été donné à un voyageur pour qu...qu'il le ramène à Héliae. Le chef a alors dit à tout le monde que...celui qui récupérerait l'objet demandé et le lui rapporterait deviendra son bras droit et aurait...20% de la prime. Je suis tombé sur vous, il y a quelques jours de ça et je vous ai suivi. Puis, comme vous étiez immobiles, je... je me suis décidé à passer à l'action. Cependant, je voulais pas toucher l'inquisiteur dans le dos ! Je voulais juste l'empêcher de bouger en lui plantant une flèche dans les jambes !

Bob ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à l'aveu du garçon et donna un petit coup de coude à Shin, lui adressant un regard en coin. Comprenant que le mage se moquait de lui et de sa façon de tirer, le demi-élémentaire lui donna innocemment un petit coup de pied dans le mollet sans lâcher Anirel du regard.

-Qui vous a employé ?

Le garçon se tut, effrayé par ce que pourrait lui apporter ses aveux. Cependant, une simple pression de couteau sur sa gorge suffit pour lui faire changer d'avis.

-Ey... Eylewin. Da... Dame Eylewin. Elle habite dans les plaines au sud.

A ce nom, Bob fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il l'avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part mais... Il ne savait pas où exactement. De son côté, Shin plissa les yeux et posa sa dernière question.

-Et que vous a demandé cette dame, Anirel ?

Le dénommé renifla bruyamment avant de donner un léger signe de tête dans la direction du pyromage, son regard se posant sur un objet au métal doré. Puis, il bredouilla d'une voix tremblante.

-Elle... Elle nous a demandé de... trouver la tombe d'un paladin qui avait été enterré dans une église près de la cité des merveilles... et de lui... Et de ramener son bouclier doré...


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que malgré le froid ambiant, vous n'avez pas attrapé comme moi la terrible malédiction appelée "Rhume". Déjà, un gros merci à Romana in the Void pour sa review. J'étais écroulée en la lisant et j'ai eu une très longue hésitation à propos du sort de Viktor(Qu'est-ce que j'aurais voulu le tuer pour pouvoir mettre une épitaphe débile sur sa tombe !). Merci aux followers ainsi qu'à ceux qui ont la curiosité de venir jeter un oeil à cette histoire. Et sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine et que le Dieu de la Lumière puisse guider votre bouclier sur vos ennemis!_

 _Disclaimer: Le personnage de Bob appartient au sorceleur et roi Bob Lennon, celui de Viktor et Théo appartient à Fred du Grenier, Shin appartient à Seb du grenier et Grunlek appartient à Krayn. Le personnage d'Enoch appartient au maître du destin et roi des dés, Mahyar. L'univers d'Aventures appartient aux cinq personnes citées précédemment. Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est cet OS et certains personnages mentionnés._

 _Enjoy~_

La réponse d'Anirel laissa Bob et Shin sans voix, ne savant pas quoi répondre ça. Le bouclier de Théo ? Il venait chercher le bouclier de Théo ? Pourquoi ? En quoi un bouclier, ce bouclier en particulier, pourrait être utile à une dame en plus ? Si le garçon avait parlé de paladine ou de femme connaissant le combat, cela aurait pu être plausible. Mais... Là, c'était stupéfiant. Fronçant les sourcils, le demi-élémentaire reprit la parole une nouvelle fois.

-Pourquoi veut-elle ce bouclier ?

-Je sais pas, mon seigneur.

Le visage effrayé et les yeux larmoyants ne laissèrent aucun doute sur sa sincérité. Cependant, l'archer de givre n'en avait pas terminé.

-Où se trouve t-elle dans ce cas ?

Anirel se mit à sangloter de nouveau, toujours effrayé. Mais, pas par la lame du couteau ou le regard glacé de la personne en face de lui. La terreur de ce que quelqu'un pourrait faire apparut sur son visage.

-Pitié, seigneur. Si je continue à trop parler... Le chef pourrait me renvoyer à Dame Eylewin... Et si jamais, il le fait... Elle va...

-Le problème, gamin, c'est que si tu ne réponds pas maintenant, tu ne t'en sortiras pas en un seul morceau mais en tas de cendres.

Bob le menaça en faisant réapparaître des flammes dans sa main. Cependant, il n'y avait plus aucun sourire sur ses lèvres. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, le mage comprenait la gravité de la situation ainsi que la peur que transportait ce garçon. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, laissant des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il articula quelques sons qui se transformèrent en phrases.

-Elle... Elle se trouve à l'est. Dans un grand manoir fortifié...à la lisière de la forêt rouge.

Un silence lourd tomba sur les trois personnes, seulement coupés par les tremblements et sanglots du jeune archer. Toujours appuyé contre le tronc du sapin, la lame du couteau posée sur sa gorge, il gardait les yeux fermés et commença à prier dans un long murmure le dieu du destin pour qu'il lui soit favorable. Les secondes qui passaient étaient un supplice pour lui qui craignait pour sa vie. Cependant, quand la pression froide sur sa peau et la force qui le tenait contre l'arbre disparurent, Anirel se permit d'ouvrir un œil, croisant les yeux froids de l'archer de givre. Ce dernier le dévisagea longuement avant de lui demander.

-Sais-tu faire des bandages ?

Le plus jeune hocha frénétiquement la tête. En réponse, Shin désigna Viktor et Grunlek de son index, lui intimant d'aller s'occuper d'eux. Le garçon acquiesça et courut rapidement vers l'inquisiteur et le nain, s'excusant tout en commençant à panser leurs plaies de ses mains tremblantes. Tout en continuant à le fixer, le demi-élémentaire s'approcha de Bob et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le ramener à la réalité. Au contact, le mage eut un sursaut et tourna la tête vers son ami, ses yeux exprimant une émotion entre l'incertitude et l'inquiétude. Ses mains s'étaient resserrés instinctivement sur le bouclier de Théo, effrayé à l'idée de perdre le seul objet qui leur restait de leur ami.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda le demi-élémentaire sur un ton inquiet.

Le demi-diable répondit par un hochement de tête avant de regarder autour de lui. Son regard se posa sur l'inquisiteur dont les plaies étaient en train d'être pansés et des remords mélangés à une incompréhension le prit. Si ce dernier les avait prévenus au lieu de rien dire, ils auraient sûrement été préparés. Par chance, seul ce gamin les avait retrouvés. A cette pensée, Bob tourna la tête vers Shin.

-Il n'y a personne d'autre à part lui ?

Le demi-élémentaire resta silencieux, se concentrant pour entendre les bruits environnants. Après un temps de pause, il finit par réarmer son arc.

-J'entends quelque chose par là, dit-il en désignant une direction. Je vais jeter un coup d'oeil.

S'apprêtant à partir, il fut stoppé Bob qui lui fit 'non' de la tête.

-Mieux vaut que tu restes. Viktor et Grunlek sont pas capable de se battre pour le moment et, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne serai pas capable de venir à bout d'un groupe de mercenaires. Si on est attaqué pendant que tu es parti, ça n'aura servi à rien. On va attendre qu'Anirel termine de s'occuper d'eux. Puis, après, on avisera sur ce qu'on fera en fonction de leur état.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Le demi-diable se rapprocha des deux blessés, suivi par Shin qui restait aux aguets au cas où. Le jeune homme avait terminé de s'occuper de Viktor. Appuyé contre un des rondins, le vieil homme restait immobile, n'osant pas bouger de peur que sa plaie se remette à saigner. Observant le manteau tâché de sang du magister, Bob remarqua le trou fait par la flèche, placé de façon symétrique par rapport au trou fait par la flèche de Shin à l'église des Murmures. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Viktor était vraiment un aimant à flèches perdus. Gardant par miracle son sérieux, le mage fit un pas en sa direction et lui rendit le bouclier, recevant un hochement en guise de remerciement.

-Vous allez bien ?

L'inquisiteur tenta un sourire rassurant qui se transforma en un rictus douloureux.

-J'ai connu pire. Mais, je crois que je vais commencer à considérer l'idée de ne plus m'approcher d'un archer... Surtout quand ce dernier se trouve derrière mon dos.

Bob acquiesça, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Puis, son visage s'assombrit légèrement tandis qu'il demanda d'une voix grave et pleine de reproches

-Pourquoi n'avez vous pas parler de ça avant ? On aurait pu être plus prudent.

Viktor garda le silence, ses yeux fatigués se posant sur le bouclier de Théo. Puis, il reporta son attention sur le demi-diable, le sondant un instant.

-M'aurez-vous cru ? S'enquit-il d'une voix blanche.

Le mage soupira doucement en croisant les bras, prenant une mine sérieuse et légèrement agacée.

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Mais, au moins, vous nous l'auriez dit et, en ce moment, je n'aurais pas à vous reprocher votre silence. De plus, cela aurait rendu ce voyage plus agréable.

L'inquisiteur resta immobile un instant avant d'incliner la tête en guise d'excuse. Le toisant, le mage remarqua à quel point cet homme agissait bizarrement pour une raison inconnue. Le demi-diable allait l'interroger de nouveau avant qu'un petit grognement l'oblige à tourner la tête. Eden était en train de gronder tandis qu'Anirel tentait d'aider Grunlek à se remettre sur pied. S'il boitillait un peu, le nain semblait en forme et remercia le garçon avant de poser sa main sur la tête de la louve pour la calmer. Ayant terminé son travail, le garçon se rapprocha vers Shin.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

Le demi-élémentaire jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le reste du groupe, son regard reflétant son hésitation. Même si ce morveux les avait attaqué et qu'il les avait aidé seulement sous la peur, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Avec toutes les rumeurs qui circulaient sur les bandits et le sort que certains faisaient subir aux traîtres et aux balances. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas le garder avec eux. Déjà parce que leur quête n'était pas sa quête et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de demander à un gamin de l'aider dans une affaire de vengeance. Et puis, il y avait des chances que le garçon finisse blesser, voire pire, s'il restait. Soupirant doucement, Shin dévisagea le garçon qui avait la tête baissée, s'attendant visiblement à se faire frapper. Observant les tatouages qu'il avait, le demi-élémentaire ne put s'empêcher à un garde qu'il avait rencontré avec le groupe quand Théo était toujours avec eux.

-D'où viens-tu ? S'enquit-il, curieux.

Le garçon baissa la tête un peu plus et serra son poing.

-De la Vieille Tour, mon seigneur.

Le demi-élémentaire acquiesça la tête, une lueur nostalgique apparaissant dans ses yeux. L'image de la Vieille Tour lui vint en mémoire subitement, amenant avec elle tout ce qui s'était passé là-bas. Sentant sa rage commencer à réapparaître, l'archer de givre chassa ses souvenirs rapidement de son esprit et reporta son attention sur son locuteur.

-Ton père... Ce n'était pas un garde, par hasard ?

Anirel releva la tête doucement, ses yeux grand ouverts sous le coup de la surprise. Il fixa son locuteur un moment avant de rebaisser les yeux, une mine sombre sur le visage.

-Si, il s'appelait Elyren. Il travaillait pour l'intendant Bragg, le traître.

Bob se redressa au nom prononcé, se rappelant sans aucun problème du garde à qui Théo avait refait la mâchoire avant de quitter la ville pour se diriger vers la Cité des Merveilles. Se rapprochant, le mage resta silencieux et observa les tatouages, remarquant à quel point ils étaient semblables à ceux du garde. D'ailleurs, en pensant à ça, le demi-diable ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Elyren avait réussi à remettre ses dents et sa mâchoire en place malgré tous les coups qui s'est pris. Alors que le pyromage se perdait dans son imagination, Shin hocha la tête à la réponse. Il remarqua le poing d'Anirel qui s'était serré à la mention de son père sous l'effet d'une émotion. La colère? Ou la tristesse? L'archer n'en savait rien et d'une certaine manière, ne voulait pas le savoir. Ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. Inspirant profondément, le demi-élémentaire se prépara à prendre sa décision.

-Étant donné que tu as aidé mes compagnons et que tu t'es montré plutôt docile, je te laisse partir. Cependant, si jamais je te retrouve avec tes amis et que vous essayez de nouveau de prendre ce bouclier, sache que mes flèches ne te manqueront pas et que ta mort sera précédée d'une très longue agonie.

Le garçon hocha la tête frénétiquement avant de s'incliner plusieurs fois. Puis, il se mit à courir à travers la forêt, s'y enfonçant un peu plus à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Observant sa silhouette disparaître petit à petit, Shin soupira avant de tendre l'oreille. Les éclats de voix et les bruits de pas qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure semblait se rapprocher, poussant l'archer à se tourner vers ses amis.

-On doit partir rapidement.

Grunlek eut une petite moue embêtée appuyée par un froncement de sourcils tandis qu'il désigna l'inquisiteur qui n'arrivait pas à se mettre sur pieds.

-Ça risque d'être un peu compliqué. Viktor n'est pas en état de monter sur Lumière.

-Ça, c'est sûr, renchérit Bob avec une moue ennuyée. Sinon, on sera obligé de s'arrêter sur la route pour lui faire une tombe avec marqué en guise d'épitaphe «Ici gît Viktor Oppenheimer, Inquisiteur-magister et aventurier depuis seulement deux mois. Mort d'une flèche perdue»... Pas très glorieux comme mort.

Shin acquiesça doucement avant d'ajouter en croisant les bras.

-Oui, surtout qu'une période d'essai est toujours de trois mois donc... C'est un peu triste pour un homme d'église qui a vécu pas mal de choses et qui finit par mourir d'une flèche tirée par un archer maladroit.

A la remarque, l'inquisiteur ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air énervé et lâcha un "Ah, les jeunes!". Puis, en prenant appui sur le rondin de bois près de lui, le magister se remit sur pieds et mit toute sa volonté pour ne pas donner "malencontreusement" un coup de bâton ferré bien placé sur ses deux compagnons cadets. A la place, il eut un petit rire faussement amusé.

-Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude, mes chers amis. Ça me touche énormément.

L'inquisiteur garda son sourire de façade et fit quelques pas chancelants en avant. A chaque fois que son pied se posait sur le sol, son visage se changeait en une grimace de douleur tandis que sa main libre se posait instinctivement sur sa blessure. Toutefois, il réussit à se traîner jusqu'à ses affaires qu'il commença à assembler. De leur côté, les autres mirent la main à la pâte pour pouvoir défaire le camp. En un rien de temps, le feu fut éteint, les casseroles et autres ustensiles rangés, les affaires récupérés. Ensuite, le groupe retourna là où se trouvait les chevaux et se préparèrent à partir. Malgré toutes ses protestations, Viktor se retrouva sur Lumière avec Shin dans son dos, ce qui ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Cependant, au vu de l'état de l'inquisiteur qui serrait les dents à chaque mouvement du cheval, c'était plus sûr ainsi. Grunlek était, quant à lui, monté sur Brasier avec Bob. Puis, après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié, ils partirent rapidement, quittant la route pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt par des petits sentiers sinueux. Pas un mot fut prononcé. Tout le monde se préparait mentalement à agir en cas de danger et tendait l'oreille. Le nain avait déployé son bouclier tandis que le magister tenait fermement son bâton, gardant le bouclier de Théo dans son dos pour se protéger d'une flèche perdue. Shin avait cristallisé une flèche et était prêt à la décocher à tout instant et Bob se préparait à incanter un sort tout en restant aux aguets.

La forêt était affreusement silencieuse et paraissait vide de vie. La route était recouverte d'une petite couche de neige, étouffant le bruit des sabots. Le vent passait à travers les branches d'arbres qui se recroisaient telles des griffes au-dessus de la tête des aventuriers. Alors que les animaux terrestres disparaissaient sans bruit, fuyant comme la peste la tension du groupe, une chouette se posa sur une des branches. Agitant son plumage sombre, l'oiseau attira le regard du mage qui l'observa avec méfiance. Le demi-diable sentait quelque chose qui émanait de cet animal à plumes sans qu'il arrive à le définir clairement. C'était comme si... quelqu'un les observait par les yeux de l'oiseau. A l'idée, Bob secoua la tête, se disant que c'était que son imagination. Toutefois, il garda malgré tout ses yeux sur la chouette qui le dévisageait tout en agitant ses plumes. Même quand le groupe dépassa sa branche, elle s'envola pour trouver un perchoir sur une autre branche et fit ce manège à plusieurs reprises.

-Ça se rapproche...

La voix de Grunlek arracha le mage de son observation de cet étrange oiseau et hocha la tête, fixant avec angoisse les arbres aux alentours. Des ombres se dessinaient entre les troncs sans qu'il arrive à savoir si c'était le fruit de son imagination ou non. La tension monta d'un cran et Bob commença à sentir Brasier s'agiter. Essayant de le rassurer en lui flattant l'encolure, un bref sifflement le pétrifia avant qu'il puisse accomplir son geste. Un cri résonna sur sa droite tandis qu'une forme tomba au loin dans la forêt. Des bruits de sabots frappant le sol et la pierre se rapprochèrent dangereusement d'eux tandis que des cris et des ordres résonnaient. Shin décocha une nouvelle flèche qui vint se planter dans un arbre environnant tandis que Grunlek protégea Bob d'un projectile. Puis, Lumière et Brasier s'arrêtèrent subitement, commençant à s'agiter, tandis qu'une personne leur barrait le chemin.

Un homme de haute stature se trouvait au milieu de la route sur le dos d'un cheval alezan. Son visage à découvert était encadré par des cheveux noirs longs et bouclés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Une vilaine cicatrice mal désinfectée barrait son visage du côté gauche de son front jusqu'au milieu de sa joue droite. Ses yeux bleus perçants cernés de noir ressortaient au milieu de sa peau pâle, lui donnant des allures effrayantes. Il portait une armure légère en métal noir par dessus une cotte de maille. Dans sa main gantée, il tenait une épée longue et usée où des traces de sang séché étaient encore visible sur la lame. Un pantalon noir lui protégeait le haut des cuisses tandis que le reste de ses jambes étaient protégés par des bottes en cuir sombre. Levant sa main libre en l'air, la chouette qui était toujours sur les branches s'envola pour se poser sur les doigts repliés de l'inconnu.

-Salutations, voyageurs, déclara l'homme devant eux d'une voix posé et grave.  
Il porta sa main à sa tête, mimant un chapeau invisible qu'il enleva dans un geste respectueux en guise de salut. Inclinant la tête en guise de réponse, Bob bomba le torse et répondit d'une voix grave et pleine d'importance.

-Bonsoir, cavalier.

Grunlek se pencha sur le côté et fit un petit salut de la main. Shin se contenta de le menacer de sa flèche tandis que Viktor répondit au salut d'une voix calme. L'inconnu rangea son épée et commença à caresser le plumage de l'oiseau tout en reprenant la parole.

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'un groupe d'aventuriers aussi... hétéroclite vient faire dans cette partie de la forêt ?

-Nous nous dirigeons vers l'est. Et vous, cavalier ?

Le dénommé eut un sourire plus grand à la question. Son regard se posa sur la chouette qui secoua ses ailes, lâchant quelques plumes dans le mouvement.

-L'est ? Beaucoup de gens vont par là en ce moment. Peut-être tente t-il de fuir la lune de sang qui approche ? Enfin, cela ne me concerne pas. Pour ma part, je suis à la recherche de quelque chose. Ah, par ailleurs...

L'inconnu fit une rapide révérence tandis que son sourire se fit plus sournois.  
-Mon nom est Absolon, mercenaire au service de Dame Eylewin. Je crois bien que vous avez rencontré un de mes hommes il y a quelques heures.

A la déclaration, Viktor avait posé sa main sur le bouclier de Théo tandis que le reste du groupe se mit en position de défense, comprenant qui était cet homme. Bob fut le seul à rester immobile, restant calme malgré l'inquiétude qui commençait à le ronger.

-Oui, effectivement. Je suppose que vous allez nous demander de vous donner ce bouclier.

Absolon secoua doucement la tête et fit avancer son cheval d'un coup de talon. La chouette se mit à planer autour du groupe, comme en signe de mauvaise augure. Quand la tête de son destrier fut à la hauteur de celles de Brasier et de Lumière, il s'arrêta et leva sa main, index pointé vers le ciel.

-Demander ? Hé hé, je vois que vous ne me connaissez guère, maître mage. Voyez-vous, je ne suis pas le genre de personnes à demander pour obtenir quelque chose. Quand je veux quelque chose...

Il ferma brusquement sa main et les aventuriers eurent à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'ils furent menacés par des lames et des flèches. Douze personnes se tenaient entre les arbres, encerclant le groupe de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas fuir. Devant l'arrivée de ces personnes, Lumière resta calme contrairement à Brasier qui menaçait de cabrer et de partir au galop. Bob lui flatta son encolure tout en lui transmettant le peu de calme qui lui restait. Son regard se posait sur leurs chances de fuir qui étaient bien minces. En fait, leur seule échappatoire était face à eux, protégé par le cavalier en noir qui eut un rictus sadique avant de terminer sa phrase.

-Je l'obtiens, qu'importe le moyen.

Un petit silence s'installa sur le groupe d'aventuriers qui observait avec inquiétude les personnes autour d'eux.

-Pourquoi cherchez-vous à avoir ce bouclier ? Demanda sèchement Viktor.

Le chevalier eut un haussement d'épaule tandis qu'une légère moue naquit sur ses lèvres avant de laisser place à un nouveau sourire rempli de cruauté.

-Que voulez-vous ? Les dames ont d'étranges lubies quelques fois. Elle m'a demandé quelque chose, je vais le chercher. Ce qu'elle a l'intention d'en faire, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. De toutes façons, elle me demande toujours des trucs bizarres pour ses rituels donc, un bouclier n'est pas la première, ni la dernière de ses extravagances.

-Rituel ?

Bob et Viktor répétèrent en écho le mot, l'un sur un ton surpris, l'autre sur un ton beaucoup plus sombre. L'inquisiteur n'était guère ravi d'entendre qu'une folle avait l'intention d'utiliser le bouclier de son élève défunt en guise de vulgaire outil pour un rituel obscur. Serrant un peu plus son bâton, le magister maudit son incompétence et se dit que s'il avait appris à contrôler la foudre, il aurait pu au moins fermer le clapet de ce cavalier arrogant. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait que chercher une solution à cette situation critique. Jetant un coup d'œil vers les quatre personnes qui le menaçaient de flèches, de haches et d'épées, le magister se dit que ça serait plus compliqué que prévu et implora intérieurement le dieu de la Lumière pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

-Enfin, déclara Absolon, de toute façon, cela n'a plus d'importance. Vous allez mourir ici et maintenant.

-Ça, c'est ce qu'on va voir.

Grunlek tourna la tête vers Shin et soutint son regard tandis que l'archer le dévisageait avec attention. Un long et étrange échange débuta entre eux sous les regards dubitatifs des personnes autour d'eux. Viktor et Bob se jetèrent un regard bref avant de reporter leur attention sur leurs amis, cherchant à savoir le sens qui se cachait derrière les légers mouvements de tête et les froncements de sourcils qui étaient échangés. Même Absolon les observait d'un air inquiet, se demandant si son plan parfait de les encercler n'avait pas fini par les rendre fou. Les pointant de l'index, il finit par demander, peu rassuré.

-Euh... C'est normal ce qu'ils font, là ?

-Plus ou moins, répliqua Bob en faisant un geste de la main.

Le mercenaire hocha la tête, peu convaincu, et s'apprêta à poser une question quand l'échange prit fin. Shin avait conclut la «conversation» en détournant son regard du nain, son regard plus brillant que jamais. En voyant ses yeux, le mage n'eut aucun mal à comprendre la suite et se prépara à un nouveau plan foireux.

Se redressant légèrement, le demi-élémentaire s'accrocha au bouclier de Théo et ferma les yeux. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se concentrait, laissant sa part élémentaire s'exprimer, de la brume commença à envelopper les aventuriers. Les hommes reculèrent instinctivement à cette étrange phénomène, se demandant si ce n'était pas l'œuvre du mage et que ce brouillard mystérieux n'allait pas les transformer en quelque chose. Leur surprise dura quelques secondes mais cela fut suffisant. Profitant de l'occasion, Grunlek donna une tape sur Brasier qui s'ébroua avant de partir au triple galop, rapidement suivi par Lumière. Absolon eut un moment d'immobilité, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réaction. Il vit le mage et le nain le dépasser avant qu'un coup de bâton ferré vienne percuter le flanc de son cheval qui se cabra sous le choc et partit lui aussi au galop mais dans le sens opposé.

-Ne les laissez pas s'échapper, hurla t-il à ses hommes tandis qu'il fit tourner son destrier pour qu'il aille dans la bonne direction.

Les mercenaires se mirent à courir après le groupe mais se rendit vite compte qu'ils étaient trop loin et abandonnèrent rapidement. Le seul qui se lança à leur poursuite fut Absolon qui s'enfonça à travers la forêt pour les coincer à la sortie. La chouette au dessus de lui continuait à pousser des petits cris tout en lui indiquant l'endroit où se dirigeait le groupe.

De son côté, le nain continuait de regarder derrière eux et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement quand il remarqua que personne ne les suivait.

-Eh ben, j'aurais jamais cru que ça se passerait aussi bien, cria Grunlek pour se faire entendre. Bravo, Shin. Tu as réussi cette fois !

Le dénommé leva les yeux au ciel, se sentant offensé par le «cette fois». Il allait finir par croire qu'il ratait toujours tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Croisant les bras, le demi-élémentaire haussa les épaules et tourna la tête pour montrer qu'il boudait un peu. De son côté, Viktor tourna la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière eux avant de soupirer de soulagement. Ils avaient réussi à les semer pour le moment mais l'inquisiteur sentait qu'ils reviendraient plus rapidement qu'il le voudrait.

-On est à combien de temps de la sortie de la forêt ?

La question de Bob poussa Shin et Grunlek à regarder devant eux en plissant des yeux. Puis, après quelques secondes, le visage de l'archer s'anima tandis qu'il hurla pour couvrir le bruit des sabots frappant le sol.

-Là, on y est presque !

Sous cette déclaration, Viktor et Bob talonnèrent de nouveau leurs chevaux, leur faisant augmenter la cadence. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le décor autour d'eux changea. Les arbres se firent de moins en moins nombreux tandis que des champs enneigées commençaient à apparaître. Même le ciel sembla se dégager, laissant passer les rayons chauds du soleil à travers les nuages. L'atmosphère sembla se réchauffer un petit peu, arrachant de petits sourires aux aventuriers. Puis, après une dizaine de minutes, ils atteignirent la sortie. Les chevaux continuèrent à galoper sur quelques mètres avant de ralentir puis de finalement s'arrêter au milieu d'un champ. Laissant leurs montures se reposer, les quatre compagnons observèrent les plaines de neige qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Des animaux étaient présents dans des enclos lointains tandis que des villages aux cheminées fumantes étaient dispersés dans cet endroit. Un vague sentiment de liberté prit le groupe qui ne put contenir leur joie d'avoir quitté cette forêt. Même Eden qui avait disparu dieu-sait-où arriva et se rapprocha du groupe, tenant dans sa gueule un petit lapin qu'elle avait attrapé durant sa course. Voyant le groupe sauf et au complet, Bob inspira profondément et eut un bref rire, ses nerfs commençant à le lâcher un peu.

-Eh ben... C'était une fuite... Exceptionnelle.

Grunlek donna un petit coup dans le dos de Bob, riant doucement à la remarque. Un petit silence s'installa sur le groupe qui, après quelques minutes de pause, finit par reprendre le chemin au petit trot. Se dirigeant vers le premier village en vue, les trois compagnons se réjouissaient à l'idée de passer une nuit au chaud dans une auberge. Viktor, quant à lui, resta silencieux, trop inquiet pour se joindre à la conversation. A la place, il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière eux, remarquant la silhouette d'Absolon qui se tenait à la lisière de la forêt. Ce dernier les fixait avec un regard énervé, ses doigts se serrant sur les rênes de son cheval. Si ça tenait qu'à lui, il se serait sûrement jeté à leur poursuite, l'idée de devoir les suivre à travers tout le Cratère ne lui faisant guère peur.

La chouette se posa sur la selle du cheval, faisant face au mercenaire qui inclina la tête devant elle avec respect.

-Veuillez me pardonner, Dame Eylewin. Ils m'ont échappé cette fois. Mais, je vous promets de les attraper et de les faire souffrir.

L'oiseau resta immobile, le fixant de ses yeux globuleux. Puis, soudainement, une voix féminine moqueuse et guère agacée résonna, semblant venir de nulle part.

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

L'homme releva la tête, ses yeux grand ouverts. Son visage exprimait de la surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réponses. Devant sa réaction, un petit rire se fit entendre avant que la voix reprenne de plus belle.

-Le sort a marché mieux que je l'avais prévu et ce, sans le bouclier. Voilà pourquoi tu peux abandonner cette quête. Contente-toi de rentrer avec ta bande, nous verrons pour le paiement.

Absolon acquiesça doucement à l'ordre tandis que la chouette se tourna, observant le groupe qui s'éloignait au loin sans s'inquiéter de la tempête qui s'approchait.

-Visiblement, déclara la voix une nouvelle fois, le fils n'a que faire des paroles de son père. Enoch va être tout bouleversé quand je vais le lui annoncer.

Reportant son attention sur le mercenaire, la chouette agita ses ailes, se préparant à s'envoler de nouveau. Et avant qu'elle parte, la voix se fit entendre une dernière fois.

-Pense à ramener Anirel avec toi pour que je lui coupe l'envie de donner des informations aux autres. A la prochaine, Absolon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello, tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? Vos vacances se sont bien passés? Avant tout chose, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard. J'ai pas vraiment d'excuse si ce n'est un gros manque de motivation suivi par une grosse panne d'inspiration. Je dois vous dire qu'il m'a fallu une semaine pour écrire ce chapitre et encore, le résultat n'est pas vraiment top. Enfin, si vous le trouvez moins bien que les autres, je m'en excuse .J'espère sincèrement que ça ne continuera pas et que je pourrais reprendre un rythme plus régulier._

 _Ensuite, je remercie très chaleureusement Peter Queen et Romana in the Void(sache que tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle et plein de cookies pour remercier ta clémence) pour leurs superbe reviews! (Plein de câlins et de réussites critiques pour vous!) En ce qui concerne les hypothèses, je dirai que vous êtes sur la bonne voie(enfin, sur certains points xD). Pour ta remarque, Peter Queen, je vais essayer de faire attention pour les négations à partir de maintenant(merci de me l'avoir dit =) ) En tout cas, encore merci à tous les deux._

 _Brefouille, plein de câlins à tout ceux qui lisent cette histoire et j'espère que le prochain chapitre vous plaira._

 _Disclaimer: Le personnage de Bob appartient au sorceleur et roi Bob Lennon, celui de Viktor et Théo appartient à Fred du Grenier, Shin appartient à Seb du grenier et Grunlek appartient à Krayn. Le personnage d'Enoch appartient au maître du destin et roi des dés, Mahyar. L'univers d'Aventures appartient aux cinq personnes citées précédemment. Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est cet OS et certains personnages mentionnés._

 _Enjoy~_

Après la sortie assez mouvementée de la forêt, le voyage se fit sans encombre, permettant aux aventuriers d'observer les magnifiques paysages qui s'offraient à eux tout en discutant. Bob raconta plusieurs anecdotes sur ses voyages, accompagnés de Grunlek tandis que Shin écoutait attentivement, appréciant les récits de ses deux amis. Viktor, quant à lui, resta silencieux, restant aux aguets. Avec ses compagnons insouciants et ces bandits qui pouvaient débarquer à tout moment, mieux valait qu'il fasse attention.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient, les champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue laissèrent la place à une ou deux fermes plutôt conséquentes, marquant le début de la civilisation. La route qui jusque là n'était qu'un simple chemin de terre s'élargit pour devenir une voie pavée bien entretenue. Des directions étaient inscrites sur des écriteaux à chaque carrefour que le groupe croisait, leur permettant de mieux s'orienter. En jetant un coup d'œil aux indications et à la carte qu'il possédait, Bob nota que le groupe était au nord de Mirage et se dirigeait vers un village du nom de...

-Chamondot ? Lut le mage en plissant les yeux, les caractères ayant été à moitié effacés avec le temps. Le village où il n'y a personne à se mettre à dos.

-Bien, remarqua Viktor avec un sourire. Peut-être qu'on n'aura le droit à un vrai comité d'accueil cette fois.

-Ça serait mieux sans, répliqua Shin en soupirant. Je vous rappelle que le dernier comité d'accueil qu'on a eu a été assez sympa pour balancer Grunlek dans un mur et à manquer de vous tuer.

Le dénommé eut une légère grimace, le souvenir suffisant pour réveiller une brève douleur dans son dos tandis que Bob tenta de réprimer un sourire en se rappelant de ce combat épique.

-Je dois avouer que ton tir était quand même classe, Shin.

La remarque eut pour effet de faire sourire le demi-élémentaire, ses pommettes se soulevant sous son masque, tandis que le magister eut un grand sourire flippant, sortant un «Ah, les jeunes». Bien que son attitude ne montrait rien, sa voix trahissait la «légère» rancune que l'inquisiteur avait envers l'archer. Pendant l'échange, Grunlek avait regardé Eden qui zigzaguait dans les champs tout en observant les environs. Et en posant son regard vers l'horizon, son attention fut attiré par quelque chose, l'obligeant à plisser des yeux pour mieux le distinguer.

Sur une des collines qui composaient le paysage, il remarqua une sorte de poteau assez haut. L'édifice en bois avait été planté au milieu d'un terrain où l'herbe ne semblait pas pousser, ressortant du vert des autres collines. Autour de ce poteau, d'autres planches semblaient avoir été plantés, attisant la curiosité du golem. S'il n'avait pas été si fatigué, il aurait sûrement laissé ses amis et serait allé voir les ruines en compagnie d'Eden mais là, il était éreinté. Sa blessure lui faisait encore mal et les derniers jours avaient été épuisants. De plus, à cause de l'état de Viktor, le nain savait pertinemment que le magister n'était pas en état pour faire un détour tout comme ses deux autres amis dont les esprits étaient déjà en train de se languir dans l'attente de se poser. Voilà pourquoi Grunlek se contenta d'observer cet étrange monument de loin, se disant qu'il pourrait toujours poser des questions aux villageois quand ils seront à Chamondot.

Au bout d'une demie-heure de chevauchée, le groupe finit par arriver aux portes du village et s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes pour observer le grand remue-ménage qui s'y déroulait. Le bruit des charrettes qui roulaient sur les pavés, les échos de voix qui se mélangeaient pour devenir un brouhaha incompréhensible et l'odeur de bois qui s'échappait des cheminées suffit à arracher un sourire à Bob, heureux de revenir à la civilisation. Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué ! Il allait enfin pouvoir faire des emplettes et se ressourcer dans une taverne avec de la bière.

-Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça faisait longtemps !

Grunlek hocha la tête en souriant, ne pouvant qu'agréer avec le mage. Cela faisait vraiment du bien de retourner dans un lieu animé après un voyage aussi éprouvant. Se penchant pour lui caresser la tête, le golem fit comprendre à la louve qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec eux ce soir. Eden, ayant l'habitude, lui lécha la main avant de s'éloigner, trottinant gentiment vers un coin isolé. Le nain la regarda partir, légèrement inquiet avant de se ressaisir, sachant que la louve savait se débrouiller.

-Maintenant, il ne manque plus que de trouver l'auberge du village pour pouvoir poser nos affaires.

Viktor observa autour de lui avant d'aviser la rue principale. Si l'auberge devait être quelque part, elle devait forcément se situer là où les voyageurs devaient passer. Et cette route paraissait être la meilleure option. Toutefois, la rue était noire de monde, le passage semblant bloqué par les charrettes et chevaux qui attendaient d'avancer, et le groupe allait sûrement avoir du mal à passer. Alors que le magister commençait à réfléchir à comment traverser, une voix résonna, obligeant les aventuriers à baisser la tête.

-Bien le bonjour, voyageurs.

Le salut venait d'un homme qui se tenait entre Lumière et Brasier, dévisageant les quatre cavaliers avec un grand sourire. Plutôt jeune, il était assez grand et bien bâti. Ses yeux ambrés allaient d'une personne à une autre, détaillant chaque membre du groupe avec admiration. Au vu de son teint pâle, de ses vêtements de qualité et de son luth en guise de bagage, Bob, comme les autres, n'eut aucun mal à deviner la profession de l'inconnu. Se remettant droit sur son cheval et en bombant légèrement le torse, le mage répondit au salut.

-Bien le bonjour, maître barde. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer où se trouve l'auberge de ce village, s'il vous plaît ?

Devant la réponse à son salut et la question qu'on lui adressait, le regard du barde sembla s'illuminer un peu plus tandis que son sourire s'agrandit. Il acquiesça la tête avant de se tourner, observant la rue pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il se retourna vers le groupe, un sourire un peu embêté sur le visage.

-Eh bien, l'auberge se trouve en bas de la rue principale, à côté du maréchal ferrant et avant la place du village. Cependant, la rue principale est encombrée. Et encore, c'est un euphémisme! Ça ne sera pas facile de continuer.

-Je vois, souffla Bob en jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours.

-Toutefois, reprit le barde d'une voix enjouée, étant donné que vous avez été aimables avec moi, je peux vous servir de guide et vous permettre de contourner la rue principale. Ça nous fera faire un détour certes, mais vous n'aurez pas à traverser la foule.

-C'est très gentil à vous, maître barde, fit remarquer Grunlek avec un petit sourire.

L'homme eut un petit rire et leur fit une révérence avant de se redresser et de tourner les talons. Bob et Viktor le suivirent, faisant en sorte que Brasier et Lumière restent à la hauteur de l'inconnu pour ne pas le perdre. Le demi-élémentaire en profita pour l'interroger.

-Ça arrive souvent ce genre d'attroupement ?

-Oh, bien sûr que non, répondit le barde en se grattant le menton. C'est plutôt exceptionnel même. Depuis que le vieux sorcier du village a déclaré que la lune rouge approchait à grands pas, tout le monde panique. Les villageois ont décidé de quitter la région en emportant avec eux leur famille et leurs objets de valeur pour échapper à la malédiction. Et, bien entendu, ils sont tous partis à peu près à la même heure et ils vont tous dans la même direction. Et avec les voyageurs qui veulent traverser le village pour rejoindre Mirage, c'est normal que ça soit le bazar.

-Pourquoi quittent-ils la région ? L'interrogea Shin, intrigué par cette explication. Qu'ils soient ici ou ailleurs, la lune sera rouge donc, cela ne sert à rien.

L'inconnu eut un petit sourire énigmatique aux lèvres et dévisagea le demi-élémentaire. Son regard s'était légèrement assombri et malgré son visage avenant, l'archer n'eut aucun mal pour lire la peur dans ses yeux. Il se donnait des airs mais, en réalité, l'approche de la lune rouge l'effrayait pour une raison inconnue. Soutenant son regard durant quelques secondes, le barde finit par reporter son attention sur ce qui se passait devant lui avant de déclarer dans un souffle.

-C'est à cause de la Colline Sifflante.

A la réponse, Viktor se raidit brusquement tout en écarquillant les yeux, ces mots faisant écho à de très vieux souvenirs. Il les avait déjà entendu auparavant de la bouche de plusieurs personnes. De prêtres bien placés, de jeunes à la recherche de sensations fortes ainsi que d'un homme qui lui avait confessé l'une des pires fautes de sa vie. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Et pourtant, il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre ici. Jetant un coup d'œil aux autres, il remarqua avec soulagement que l'attention de ses compagnons était focalisée sur le barde et qu'aucun n'avait vu sa réaction. Inspirant profondément, il reprit une expression normale et se concentra sur la suite, tentant de réprimer l'angoisse qui commençait à le ronger.

-La Colline Sifflante ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est une colline... qui siffle, je pense, répliqua Shin avec un petit sourire.

Bob leva les yeux à la remarque, se retenant de donner un coup de coude à l'archer pour souligner la pertinence de sa réplique.

-Merci pour tes éclaircissements, Shin.

L'inconnu rit doucement avant de reprendre, secouant légèrement la tête.

-Le nom est un peu trompeur. Les premiers habitants du village l'avaient nommée ainsi car l'un d'eux était sûr et certain d'avoir entendu des sifflements. Mais, par expérience, je peux vous dire que je me suis promener là-bas à de nombreuses reprises et je n'ai jamais rien entendu. C'est juste que cette colline a une très mauvaise réputation à cause d'un peuple qui vivait là-bas autrefois. Et, avec tout ce que les anciens ont raconté à propos de l'incident lors de la dernière lune rouge, personne n'a envie de rester ici.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit Grunlek en fronçant les sourcils.

Il y eut un temps de pause à la question, l'inconnu en profitant pour réfléchir sur le sujet avant de soupirer.

-Je ne sais pas exactement, avoua le jeune homme avec une moue embêtée. Je n'étais pas encore né quand ça s'est passé et les seules informations que j'ai viennent de mon grand-père qui perdait un peu la tête. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le peuple qui habitait sur la colline avait l'habitude de pratiquer la magie noire. Et le soir de la lune rouge, ils ont accompli un rituel avant d'être massacré par une horde de démons luisant dans la pénombre en guise de représailles. Le lendemain matin, quand tout fut redevenu calme, les habitants du village n'ont pu que constater les dégâts. Certains anciens disent que le sang avait tellement coulé durant la nuit que l'eau de la rivière qui traverse le village était restée rouge pendant des semaines entières.

Le nain ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une expression choquée à cette révélation, se rendant compte de ce qui pouvait arriver durant une lune rouge. Bien que le barde ne semblait pas très sûr à propos des informations qu'il possédait, cette histoire semblait être raconté par plusieurs personnes. Sinon, seuls les superstitieux seraient partis, pas tout le village. Devait-il comprendre que cette histoire avait une once de vérité ? Grunlek espérait que ça ne soit qu'une légende tandis qu'une légère inquiétude commençait à monter en lui. Son regard se posa inconsciemment sur Shin et Bob, trahissant sa peur de voir un de ses deux amis blesser, voire pire, sous l'effet de la lune rouge... Serrant son poing mécanique, le golem secoua la tête, se jurant que cela n'arrivera pas. Son serment qu'il se fit à lui-même fit écho à celui que se fit l'archer de givre intérieurement. Son visage était impassible, ne trahissant pas l'angoisse que son côté élémentaire commençait à avoir. Resserrant sa prise sur son arc, le demi-élémentaire inspira profondément et se concentra de nouveau sur le barde.

De son côté, Bob ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à la réponse. Bien qu'il ait lu quelques ouvrages au sujet de la lune rouge, il fut étonné de la violence qui pouvait en découler mais aussi intrigué par cette histoire. Tout mage ou sorcière qui se respectait devait savoir quand il fallait faire un rituel ou non. A l'Académie, c'était l'un des premiers livres qu'on leur demandait de lire avec les règles à garder en tête et le règlement intérieur. Et dans ce livre, il était écrit noir sur blanc que durant les jours d'équinoxes, de solstices, de lunes noires ou rouges et à d'autres occasions particulières, il ne fallait pas faire de rituels, sauf si ledit rituel devait être effectué durant ces moments précis de l'année. Donc, soit ce peuple était stupide, soit il possédait des connaissances magiques liées à la lune de sang très poussées, soit les villageois s'étaient trompés. La première hypothèse fut vite écartée par le mage, se disant que sur tous les personnes qui vivaient dans ce peuple, il devait bien exister des membres qui n'étaient pas stupides et qui auraient pu prévenir la catastrophe. A moins que ce peuple soit en réalité une communauté de novices qui s'était amusée à jouer avec le feu mais dans ce cas, il en aurait entendu parler à l'Académie, les professeurs aimant utiliser des exemples concrets pour faire peur à leurs élèves. La seconde hypothèse paraissait plausible mais possédait également des points faibles. Déjà, malgré toutes ses recherches, le demi-diable n'avait jamais entendu parler de rituels en rapport avec la lune rouge, le phénomène étant trop méconnu pour que la magie qui en découle soit expliquée. Même les professeurs de l'Académie n'avaient pas été capables de répondre à ses questions quand il les avait interrogé là-dessus. Et bien que l'idée que des connaissances magiques inconnues aient été utilisées cette nuit séduisait le mage, son esprit logique prit le pas sur ses espoirs. A son avis, cette histoire était une exagération pour expliquer la raison de ce massacre. C'était peut-être même une légende qui avait été bâti pour cacher quelque chose comme par exemple le massacre d'un autre village par Chamondot. Cela paraissait plus plausible et cela collait avec la lune rouge qui avait une influence néfaste sur les hommes.

-Qui était ce peuple ? Demanda Shin avec curiosité. A quoi ils ressemblaient ?

-Personne ne sait qui ils étaient. A cause de leur mauvaise réputation, personne n'osait s'approcher de leur Colline. D'après les rares témoignages qu'on m'a raconté, c'étaient des monstres qui prenaient l'apparence des hommes pour les séduire et les enlever. Les victimes étaient ensuite vidés de leur sang puis dévorés.

Le barde eut un petit temps de pause avant de rire d'un air gêné, les observant avec une expression embêtée.

-Et si on changeait de sujet ? Avec cette lune rouge qui approche, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être maudit ou quelque chose du genre. Par ailleurs, je ne me suis toujours pas présenté. Mon nom est Ysmar, barde de Chamondot.

Bob ne put s'empêcher de soupirer devant ce brusque changement de conversation. Il aurait bien voulu interroger le jeune homme un peu plus longtemps mais, le mage n'insista pas, ne voulant pas mettre leur guide mal à l'aise.

-Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromage. Et voici, mes amis, le rôdeur Shin, le mécaniste Grunlek et Viktor, magister de la Lumière.

Tout le monde eut un petit hochement de tête à l'entente de son nom, le saluant silencieusement. Le regard du barde alla tour à tour sur les aventuriers, l'éclat dans ses yeux réapparaissant. Son air candide et l'admiration qui leur témoignait lui donnaient un expression d'enfant à qui on aurait promis la lune.

-Et bien... J'ai vu de nombreux groupes de voyageurs auparavant mais pas aussi hétéroclite, remarqua t-il avant de reprendre, curieux. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Bob, Shin et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis un certain temps déjà. Viktor, quant à lui, est arrivé il y a deux mois déjà.

La remarque de Grunlek ramena de la nostalgie au trio qui commença à se rappeler leurs rencontres respectives. Shin ne put s'empêcher de penser à la salade de pommes qu'il avait mangé lors de son arrivée dans le groupe, souriant en se rappelant exactement du goût et de l'odeur du plat. Le golem se rappela de sa rencontre avec Théo et Bob qui s'étaient interposés entre lui et un garde, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Quant au mage, son regard s'assombrit au souvenir de sa rencontre avec le paladin. Il chassa rapidement ses pensées, sentant son cœur se serrer en se rappelant de ce moment de sa vie, et reprit la parole.

-Et vous, maître Ysmar ? Je croyais que les bardes voyageaient en quête d'histoires épiques et de légendes inconnues. Êtes vous ici pour vous reposer ?

Le barde eut un petit rire à la remarque.

-Non, je vis ici. Le chef du village m'a désigné comme barde officiel de sa «cour» et m'a demandé d'écrire des chansons pour faire vivre l'histoire de Chamondot. Voilà pourquoi je reste ici pour conter tout ce qui se passe et ce qui se passera dans le village et ce, jusqu'à ma mort.

-C'est assez inhabituel, nota Viktor qui observait la rue qui commençait à s'élargir, petit à petit.

-Vous n'avez jamais voyagé ? S'enquit Shin avec surprise.

-Non, répondit Ysmar avec un petit sourire gêné comme si c'était honteux. Je suis né ici et j'ai l'intention de rester ici pour me rendre utile. Pouvoir contribuer à l'histoire du village est suffisant pour faire taire l'âme aventurière qui sommeille en moi. Et puis...

Le barde regarda autour de lui, comme pour vérifier qu'aucune oreille indiscrète traînait dans le coin, avant d'ajouter à voix basse.

-Entre vous et moi, si jamais je devais partir d'ici, je risquerai de me faire tuer par le premier groupe de bandits... Ou la première araignée qui traîne.

-Pas sûr, répondit Shin en croisant les bras. Si vous vous trouvez un groupe, peut-être que vos compagnons pourront vous sauver en cas de pépin.

L'homme arbora une moue embêtée au conseil.

-Le problème, c'est que les voyageurs n'apprécient guère les bardes. Pour tout vous dire, quand des aventuriers viennent à Chamondot, je vais toujours les voir pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue mais la majorité m'ignore... Ou tente de me découper avec leurs armes. Vous êtes les seuls à m'avoir salué depuis le début de cette année. A croire que les bardes sont de simples souffre-douleurs. Quel impolitesse ! Nous sommes les conteurs des légendes, pas des cibles d'entraînements !

Ysmar commença à faire un discours sur l'importance des bardes d'une voix indignée, commençant à s'énerver tout seul. Grunlek écouta ce qu'il avait à dire d'un air distrait, hochant la tête pour montrer qu'il écoutait, tandis que Shin et Bob observèrent où ils se dirigeaient. La rue dans laquelle ils s'étaient engagés finit par se terminer, leur permettant d'arriver sur une grande place baignée de lumière.

La place circulaire était plutôt grande et paraissait être le centre du village. A cause de la route principale qui bordait le lieu, le groupe eut une vague idée du bazar qu'ils avaient évité. Les charrettes et les voyageurs à cheval étaient à l'arrêt et attendaient que ceux de devant avancent en s'insultant en plusieurs langues. Certains étaient même descendu et avaient fini par se battre dans la boue, servant de distraction aux autres personnes qui les entouraient. En voyant toute cette agitation, Bob scruta la foule en plissant les yeux, se demandant si son père était là au milieu de tout ce bazar, avant de secouer la tête. Enoch devait être occupé à autre chose avec une femme dans une région reculée du Cratère sans doute.

-Eh ben, heureusement que vous nous avez guidé, maître Ysmar, le remercia le nain avec un sourire. Si nous étions passés par la route principale, je pense qu'on y serait encore.

-De rien, de rien. Le plaisir est pour moi. Avant qu'on aille à l'auberge, je vous propose qu'on aille chez le maréchal ferrant pour laisser vos chevaux. Ce sera plus facile pour nous pour atteindre l'auberge.

Hochant la tête, les quatre aventuriers finirent par descendre de Lumière et de Brasier, soupirant d'aise quand leurs pieds atterrirent sur le sol. Chacun fit quelques pas, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes, avant que Bob fasse disparaître Brasier sous le regard surpris d'Ysmar. Viktor partit amener Lumière chez le maréchal ferrant, avançant d'un pas légèrement chancelant, laissant le barde et ses compagnons seuls.

-C'est une jolie place, déclara le golem après avoir observer les environs.

Le barde bomba légèrement le torse en signe de fierté et commença à expliquer que tout ça était grâce aux efforts des villageois. Puis, il commença à narrer tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés ici même, étalant une connaissance historique extraordinaire. Grunlek l'écouta attentivement, lui posant des questions sur certains détails, tandis que Bob y prêta une oreille distraite, se contentant de réprimer ses bâillements. La fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir et il se décida à marcher un peu le long de la place, essayant de se tenir éveillé. Faisant un tour, le mage finit par croiser les regards remplis de détresse de Shin. Ce dernier avait été attrapé par une vieille femme qui lui marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible tout en lui tenant la main. Ses cheveux blancs étaient attachés en un chignon serré qui laissait quelques mèches s'échapper. Elle portait en guise de vêtements une robe rafistolée et un vieux châle délavé et troué de partout. Fronçant les sourcils, le mage se rapprocha et finit par se poser aux côtés de l'archer. Ce dernier semblait ennuyé alors que la femme observait les lignes de sa main avec attention.

-Il y a un problème, madame ? S'enquit Bob d'une voix polie.

La femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, son regard se portant sur celui qui venait de parler. Elle le dévisagea un moment, mettant mal à l'aise le mage qui eut un moment de recul. Les yeux gris de la femme paraissaient perçants et, bien que ça soit stupide, il ne put s'empêcher d'angoisser à l'idée qu'elle voit sa vraie nature. Il fit un autre pas en arrière mais la femme avança de nouveau sans briser le contact visuel. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, elle tendit sa main droite vers le mage et la posa sur sa joue avant de fermer les yeux. Son front se creusait alors qu'elle se concentrait. Son attitude rappelant les voyantes qui traînaient en ville, Bob se garda donc de bouger ou de parler, ne voulant pas la perturber. Il attendit silencieusement, adressant quelques fois des petits coups d'œil à Shin dont le regard était rivé sur la femme, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait.

Au bout d'une demie-minute, les yeux de la vieille dame se rouvrirent d'un coup et elle retira brusquement sa main de la joue de Bob. Son visage exprimait de la peur mêlée à de l'inquiétude et elle respirait comme si elle venait de courir sur 100 mètres. Faisant un pas vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, le mage s'arrêta rapidement en la voyant reculer d'un autre pas, voulant garder une certaine distance entre elle et lui. Un silence s'installa entre les deux, le temps que la vieille femme finisse par reprendre son souffle. Puis, au bout d'un moment, la dame finit par se rapprocher de nouveau. Son regard n'exprimait plus de la peur mais une certaine pitié mélangée à de la tristesse. Le pyromage essaya de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux mais il échoua lamentablement.

-Ton avenir est sombre, jeune demi-diable, souffla la vieille femme, son ton semblant sans appel. Tout comme durant ta vie jusqu'ici, il sera rempli d'obstacles difficiles à surmonter. Le feu qui brûle en toi tentera de te dévorer à plusieurs reprises mais si tu restes fort, il ne vaincra pas. De plus, tes amis seront toujours là pour te soutenir dans les moments les plus sombres.

Bob resta bouche bée à la déclaration, ne sachant pas s'il devait être surpris qu'elle ait découvert sa véritable nature, inquiet par ses propos ou s'il devait être rassuré. Après quelques secondes, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, vite balayée par les prochaines paroles de la vieille dame.

-Cependant, si tu ne fais pas attention, les non-dits de ton groupe finiront par l'ébranler, amenant à une séparation. Les secrets bien gardés commencent à s'alourdir et la confiance que vous vous portez mutuellement menace d'être remise en question. Et, avec l'ombre d'une personne qui a l'intention de terminer ce qui a été commencé quelques décennies auparavant, la dissolution du groupe n'est pas une solution. De plus, il aura sûrement besoin de vous tous à ses côtés.

-Qui ? Souffla le mage, intrigué.

La femme eut un léger temps de pause, semblant se concentrer de nouveau. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques secondes avant de se rouvrir et de revenir sur le demi-démon. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, s'apprêtant à parler quand la voix d'Ysmar leur parvint. Tournant la tête, Bob remarqua que Viktor était revenu avec Lumière, le maréchal ferrant devant être parti lui aussi. Shin leur fit un bref signe de la main, leur faisant comprendre que Bob et lui allaient les rejoindre rapidement, tandis que le mage ramena son attention sur la femme. Cette dernière avait son attention posé sur Viktor, ses yeux s'étant voilés pendant quelques secondes.

-Un bien pour un mal, un mal pour un bien, murmura t-elle comme pour elle-même alors que le magister sembla poser son regard sur elle avant de tourner les talons pour suivre le barde.

Reportant son attention sur Bob, la vieille femme finit par lui adresser un signe de tête, répétant le même geste pour Shin. Elle remit son châle sur ses épaules et les salua avant de s'éloigner, faisant comme ci leur conversation était terminée. Cependant, alors qu'elle venait de se tourner pour quitter la place, la main du mage se referma sur un pan de son châle l'empêchant d'avancer plus.

-Qui ? Répéta le mage, sa voix trahissant son agacement.

Il y eut un léger temps de pause qui parut extrêmement long pour le mage qui attendait avec une impatience à peine dissimulée. Les paroles de la femme l'avaient intrigué et il n'avait nullement l'intention de la laisser partir tant qu'il n'aura pas eu une réponse claire. Se jaugeant du regard mutuellement, la voyante finit par soupirer et répondit d'une voix calme.

-Je ne saurais te le dire. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que le destin de cette personne et le tien sont liés au même titre que le destin de tes amis et le tien le sont. Toutefois, sache que ton interrogation recevra une réponse bientôt.

La vieille femme s'interrompit quelques secondes, son regard se posant sur les doigts de la main qui tenait son châle avant que son regard aille sur la main de Shin. Ses yeux semblèrent percevoir quelque chose d'invisible pour le reste des mortels car ils s'illuminèrent un peu, une expression indéchiffrable se dessinant sur son visage.

-Les liens servent à lier, les chaînes à entraver, murmura t-elle tandis que son regard revint de nouveau sur Bob, un sourire énigmatique sur ses lèvres. N'oublie jamais ces mots, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Même si tu ne les comprends pas maintenant, ils te seront utile quand tu le verras. Les liens servent à lier, les chaînes à entraver.

-En quoi m'aideront-ils ?

Le sourire de sa locutrice s'accentua tandis qu'elle fit un brusque geste pour se libérer de la prise de Bob. Se tournant vers lui, elle lui adressa un nouveau geste de la tête avant de tourner tout en déclarant avec une voix pleine de mystères.

-Seul l'avenir te le dira. Adieu, demi-diable, que la lumière du crépuscule te soit favorable.

Et sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna, sa silhouette disparaissant au coin d'une rue. Restés seuls, Shin et Bob se fixèrent un moment, ne sachant pas quoi penser de cette rencontre, avant de partir en direction de l'auberge, se décidant à aller rejoindre les autres.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello, tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? Bien, j'espère ! Déjà, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce long (très) long délai. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses si ce n'est un gros blocage au niveau de l'écriture. J'avais des idées, j'ai pu peaufiner mon plan sans problème mais dès que je passais à l'écriture, tout me paraissait mauvais et je passais mon temps à effacer ce que j'écrivais. Bref, c'était très frustrant et démoralisant mais bon, c'est passé, c'est le principal! Par contre, je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre(j'ai l'impression de dire ça à chaque chapitre, désolé u.u'). J'ai l'impression que certaines réactions, notamment celles de Viktor sont un peu bizarres, et donc, il se peut que je le modifie un jour(enfin, c'est pas du tout sûr, je verrai quand j'aurais un peu avancé dans l'histoire). Donc, voilà  
_

 _Je vous remercie pour tous vos follows, vos favoris et vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment aidé à me remotiver ! Merci aussi à toi lecteur curieux et silencieux qui est peut-être en train de lire ses lignes! Plein de câlins à tous avec des muffins et des cookies ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira =)_

 _Disclaimer: J'ai essayé de convaincre Mahyar mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché donc les personnages de Bob, Grunlek, Viktor, Théo et Shin appartiennent respectivement à Bob Lennon, Krayn, Fred et Seb du Grenier. L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar. Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est cette histoire et certains personnages._

 _Enjoy~_

Si une expression devait définir l'auberge de Chamondot, ce serait définitivement «les apparences sont parfois trompeuses». Car, si sa façade étroite coincée entre la taverne et le marchand de claquettes paraissait dans un piteux état, donnant l'impression que tout allait s'effondrer d'un moment à un autre, l'intérieur était plutôt bien entretenu et surtout très coquet. Ce n'était certes par le même niveau qu'une auberge de ville mais malgré tout, l'auberge avait un charme bien à elle qui lui donnait un petit côté chaleureux et apaisant. Et puis, étant donné que les trois quarts des commerces du village étaient fermés suite à l'approche de la lune de sang, les aventuriers n'avaient pas l'intention de critiquer l'auberge, ni le couple qui le gérait, étant déjà satisfait par la simple idée de pouvoir dormir sous un toit cette nuit. Après avoir pris leur chambre pour la nuit, le groupe se sépara difficilement d'Ysmar, lui promettant de revenir lui dire «bonjour» un jour(peut-être), avant de finalement se diriger vers leur chambre.

La pièce plutôt grande était bien meublée. Sur le côté gauche de la porte, une bibliothèque avait été installée avec un fauteuil et une petite table d'appoint. Un peu plus loin se trouvait une commode en chêne clair où avait été posé un bouclier de fleur de saison et un chandelier. Sur le mur face à l'entrée, deux lits superposés avaient été poussé contre le mur, une table de chevet à côté de chaque lit. Un bureau simple et un tabouret se trouvait sur la droite, ayant été positionné de façon à pouvoir observer le paysage à travers la fenêtre tout en pouvant travailler. En guise de décoration, des tableaux de paysages avaient été accrochés aux murs, égayant un peu la pièce, tandis qu'un grand tapis ovale avait été étalé au milieu de la pièce, recouvrant une partie du parquet.

Après avoir découvert la chambre qu'ils allaient devoir partager cette nuit, chacun commença à vaquer à ses occupations. Viktor partit s'asseoir sur l'un des lits, demandant à Grunlek s'il pouvait lui panser ses blessures, tandis que Shin partit ouvrir la fenêtre, détaillant l'extérieur tout en profitant de la légère bise qui vint lui caresser le visage. De son côté, Bob se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et parcourut les ouvrages. Des romans d'aventures à des grimoires de théorie magique en passant par des histoires pour enfants, il y en avait pour tous les goûts ce qui réjouit le mage, repérant tous les livres qu'il allait pouvoir lire ce soir avant de se coucher. Et, le premier serait sûrement ce livre relié en piteuse état où des runes avaient été inscrites sur la côte.

Un gémissement de douleur obligea le demi-diable à tourner la tête, remarquant la mine sombre du golem alors qu'il enlevait les bandages ensanglantés de Viktor. La plaie qu'Anirel avait traité s'était rouverte suite à leur fuite, du sang s'écoulant un peu de la plaie. S'approchant doucement, Bob évalua les dégâts avant de tourner la tête vers Grunlek, lui proposant son aide.

-Non merci, maître mage, avait soufflé Viktor en devançant le nain. Je suis déjà en mauvaise état, je n'ai guère envie de mourir maintenant.

Bob plissa les yeux tandis qu'une moue boudeuse apparut sur ses lèvres. Soupirant devant ce manque de respect et de confiance, le mage partit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de la bibliothèque, ignorant le regard rieur de Shin qui devait arborer un petit sourire moqueur sous son masque. Un silence finit par s'installer dans la pièce, seulement coupé par Viktor qui avait du mal à rester impassible pendant que Grunlek tamponnait avec un coton imbibé d'alcool la plaie. Posant son regard sur l'un des tableaux accrochés au mur qui représentait une immense plaine, le mage ferma les yeux quelques instants, espérant pouvoir se reposer quelques instants. Cependant, à peine ses paupières furent closes que les paroles de la vieille femme lui revinrent à son esprit, son cerveau reprenant son manège infernal à la recherche de réponses.

-Je pense que ça devrait suffire.

La voix du golem retentit dans la pièce, poussant le demi-diable à rouvrir les yeux. Le nain s'était relevé et avait commencé à ranger son matériel de soin dans son sac tandis que le magister observait avec satisfaction ses bandages avant de remettre ses vêtements sur le dos. Puis, le vieil homme se réinstalla de nouveau sur son lit, poussant un profond soupir fatigué. De son côté, après avoir rangé son sac et l'avoir posé à côté de son lit, Grunlek s'assit à son tour sur le lit, face au magister. Après un petit silence inconfortable, le magister finit par demander d'une voix claire.

-Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire maintenant ?

L'ingénieur fronça les sourcils à la question, levant les yeux vers l'inquisiteur. Bob et Shin l'imitèrent rapidement, poussant le vieil homme à développer.

-Avec les derniers événements, je crains que l'intendant Bragg ne soit plus notre objectif principal. Le fait que cette «Eylewin» soit intéressé par le bouclier de Théo me paraît beaucoup plus préoccupant que cet intendant en fuite.

-D'autant plus qu'elle avait l'intention de l'utiliser pour un rituel, ajouta Bob en croisant les bras.

Le magister acquiesça doucement, jetant un bref coup d'œil dans la direction du mage, avant de reprendre.

-Je dois dire que c'est cette histoire de rituel qui m'intrigue. Mis à part pour des enchantements, je ne connais aucun rituel qui demanderait un bouclier pour son accomplissement. Une arme tranchante passerait encore mais un bouclier.

-Les boucliers de vos paladins ne sont pas spéciaux ? Demanda Shin, détaillant du regard le bouclier de Théo posé contre le mur.

Viktor resta silencieux pendant un long moment, réfléchissant sur cette question, alors que Bob répliqua d'une voix grave.

-Mis à part pour servir de lampe et pour fracasser la nuque des gens, je ne vois rien qui pourrait être utilisé pendant un rituel. De plus, étant donné que l'objet a été imprégné de la foi envers le Dieu de la Lumière, je doute sur la réussite d'un autre enchantement.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi le voudrait-elle ? Demanda l'archer, perplexe.

Le demi-diable haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas la réponse à cette question, et se tourna vers l'inquisiteur qui cherchait toujours une raison. Un silence tomba sur le groupe avant que Grunlek reprenne, une mine sombre sur son visage.

-Et si ce n'était pas le bouclier qui était important mais, le propriétaire plutôt ?

-...Qu'entendez-vous par là ? L'interrogea Viktor après un léger temps de flottement.

Le nain eut un temps de pause, cherchant avec soin ses mots, avant de développer, son regard se posant sur ses amis pour observer leurs réactions.

-Si c'était vraiment un bouclier de paladin qu'il voulait, Absolon aurait pu en récupérer un durant leur assaut sur la petite église où Viktor a récupéré le bouclier de Théo. Et pourtant, il est intéressé que par ce bouclier. Donc, soit ce bouclier en particulier est spécial et donc, je pense que Bob l'aurait déjà ressenti durant notre voyage avec Théo, soit c'est Théo lui-même qui possède quelque chose de spécial et ce bouclier serait un moyen de récupérer ce «quelque chose».

-Cependant, si Théo possédait quelque chose de particulier, je pense que Bob, toi ou moi l'aurait déjà ressenti également, Grunlek. Et puis, Théo était notre ami. S'il avait eu quelque chose du genre, je pense qu'il nous l'aurait dit un moment ou un autre.

Le golem ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à Shin avant de s'abstenir, remarquant que son hypothèse était loin d'être infaillible. Effectivement, après avoir voyagé autant de temps ensemble, il aurait été difficile pour le paladin de cacher un pouvoir ou tout autre chose qui pourrait sortir de l'ordinaire. Et si jamais, il avait réussi, pourquoi cette Eylewin voudrait récupérer le bouclier de Théo ? Il vaudrait mieux pour elle de récupérer le corps de leur ami plutôt que de chercher un objet qu'il lui avait appartenu.

-Dîtes-moi, Viktor... Est-ce que tous les paladins peuvent contrôler la foudre comme Théo en est capable ?

La question de Bob arracha Grunlek de ses pensées, le poussant à dévisager le magister. Ce dernier resta silencieux quelques secondes, hésitant à répondre, avant de se résigner.

-Non, il est rare que les paladins puissent contrôler la foudre. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'auparavant, ceux qui maîtrisaient cette capacité étaient considérés comme les successeurs du Héros fondateur d'Héliae et étaient promis à de grands destins. Toutefois, je dois quand même ajouter qu'il y avait de nombreux paladins pouvant faire appel au jugement de la foudre dans la famille Silverberg. Théo est une des rares exceptions parmi les paladins mais pas au sein de sa famille.

Le mage acquiesça doucement et commença à se caresser le menton tout en réfléchissant sur ses paroles avant d'interroger le vieil homme une nouvelle fois.

-Et du côté de sa mère, Théo n'aurait pas pu récupérer quelque chose d'étrange à cause de sa mère ?

Viktor fit 'non' de la tête de manière un peu trop rapide, n'ayant pas pris vraiment le temps de réfléchir sur ce sujet. Plissant les yeux, le demi-diable ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant juste de tirer la conclusion qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose du côté de la mère de Théo. Cependant, récupérer des informations sur cette femme risquait d'être délicat si le magister n'y mettait pas du sien. Soupirant doucement, il se remit à réfléchir, mettant en parallèle ce qu'il avait appris durant cette conversation et ce que son père lui avait dit. En se basant sur la théorie de Grunlek, Bob nota que la survie de Théo était plus plausible. Si le paladin avait effectivement un pouvoir caché que le groupe ignorait, il aurait très bien pu l'utiliser pour échapper à l'éboulement, lui permettant de ne pas mourir enseveli. Et, étant donné qu'il était sous une montagne à ce moment-là, le mage conclut rapidement que ce n'était pas sa maîtrise de la foudre qui l'avait sauvé, l'inquisiteur ayant besoin d'être à ciel ouvert pour pouvoir utiliser son don. Mais, dans ce cas, qu'avait-il pu utiliser ? Quelle capacité assez puissante pour le sauver de l'effondrement d'une montagne pourrait-il connaître ? Le mage fronça les sourcils, bloquant sur cette interrogation, avant qu'une petite idée germe dans son esprit, amenant avec elle une autre perspective.

-Et si... Théo possédait une capacité cachée dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence ?

-Cela ne change rien au fait que vous auriez fini par la ressentir un moment ou un autre durant votre voyage, maître mage.

La brusque remarque de Viktor surprit le demi-démon qui le dévisagea quelques secondes. Sondant son regard, le pyromage observa un changement dans l'attitude du vieil homme qui semblait moins à l'aise qu'au début de la conversation. Comme si, la tournure qu'avait pris la discussion le dérangeait pour une raison inconnue.

-Ce n'est pas sûr. Si cette capacité était en sommeil, aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pu se douter de son existence, surtout si Théo lui-même ignorait tout de ce pouvoir.

-Pour vous, oui, répliqua un peu trop soudainement le magister. Mais, je connais Théo depuis sa tendre enfance. S'il avait une capacité quelconque, j'aurais fini par m'en rendre compte. Tout comme l'Ordre aurait sûrement remarqué une quelconque anomalie durant l'entraînement de Théo. Et si une capacité pareille avait été découverte, qu'il en soit conscient ou non, l'Ordre n'aurait jamais laissé une personne avec une capacité comme celle-ci en vie.

Le pyromag fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte que la remarque du vieil homme était bizarre. Il essayait de démontrer que Théo n'avait aucune capacité cachée mais... sa façon d'en parler donnait l'impression que c'était effectivement le cas. Levant les yeux, le demi-diable croisa le regard de l'inquisiteur, lisant de nombreuses émotions dont une qui l'étonna énormément.

De la peur. Viktor craignait quelque chose. Quelque chose lié à cette histoire. Ou bien à quelqu'un ?

Gardant le silence pendant quelques secondes sous l'effet de la surprise, le demi-démon finit par se reprendre, secouant légèrement la tête. Inspirant profondément, il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la parole avant d'être coupé dans son élan.

-Pourquoi votre Église l'aurait forcément tué s'il avait un pouvoir ? Ce pouvoir aurait pu intéresser votre Ordre, pourquoi êtes-vous aussi catégorique ?

Shin avait plissé les yeux à son interrogation, son regard glacial se posant sur l'inquisiteur. Ce dernier n'avait même pas cherché à croiser les yeux de l'archer, se contentant de baisser la tête. Se rasseyant, il ne tenta pas de répondre, son silence provoquant de la colère chez le demi-élémentaire qui s'apprêta à lui donner le fond de sa pensée avant que Bob reprenne la parole d'une voix calme.

-Effectivement, cette hypothèse peut paraître infondée mais, elle est pour moi la plus plausible pour le moment. Et étant donné que vous ne soyez pas prêt à partager vos connaissances avec nous, c'est le peu que je puisse faire pour le moment.

-Bob...

Le dénommé fit un petit geste au golem en lui adressant un petit regard, lui demandant poliment de ne pas le couper pour le moment. Pas maintenant qu'il était sur sa lancée. Pas maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion d'enfin partager ce qu'il savait.

-Qu'importe de savoir comment cette capacité aurait pu rester inaperçu pendant autant de temps, d'où elle vient et de ce qu'elle est capable, la seule conclusion qui me vient à l'esprit est que Théo a bel et bien quelque chose de puissant en lui.

-Dans ce cas, comment faîtes-vous pour arriver à cette conclusion ? Demanda Viktor d'une voix blanche.

Le mage se mordit la lèvre, cherchant ses mots avec soin avant de s'expliquer. Jetant un regard désolé à Grunlek et Shin, il finit par répondre après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

-Parce que sans cette capacité, Théo n'aurait pas pu échapper à l'effondrement de la Cité des Merveilles.

Un silence stupéfait s'installa sur le groupe, le temps que tout le monde comprenne le sens de ses paroles. Puis, les réactions fusèrent. Le golem écarquilla brusquement les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'archer avant de reporter son visage vers le pyromage, une mine perdue sur le visage. L'archer en fit de même, son regard reflétant son hésitation entre la joie et la suspicion. De son côté, Viktor s'était raidit, les yeux grand ouverts posés sur le demi-diable, tandis qu'une expression impassible restait sur son visage.

-Qu... Quoi ? Finit par articuler le golem. Théo aurait survécu ? Comment ? Il... Attends, comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de ça ?

Bob tourna la tête vers ses deux amis, esquissant un sourire désolé avant de leur expliquer.

-Parce que c'est mon père qui m'a donné cette information. Quand il est venu me voir tout à l'heure, il m'a dit qu'il était allé à la Cité des Merveilles. Il y aurait retrouvé le corps.. Enfin, plutôt les morceaux du cadavre de Bragg mais, il n'y avait aucune trace de Théo.

Baissant légèrement la tête, il ajouta d'une petite voix.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt, les gars. Mais, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de partager cette information.

Jetant un regard vers ses amis, le pyromage les fixa d'un air inquiet, guettant leurs réactions. Il n'eut aucun mal à lire l'étonnement sur leur visage, s'attendant visiblement à tout sauf à ça. Plusieurs secondes semblables à des minutes s'écoulèrent avant que quelqu'un finisse par réagir.

-Théo... serait vivant ?

La voix du nain résonna dans la pièce. Son ton légèrement tremblant trahissait sa surprise ainsi que de la joie qui semblait monté tout doucement en lui. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'une lueur d'espoir commença à apparaître dans ses yeux. Il tenta plusieurs fois de s'exprimer, ayant besoin de faire sortir sa joie, mais le golem ne put trouver les mots justes pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Shin semblait être dans le même état que lui, restant silencieux. Personne n'osa briser le silence pendant un petit moment avant que Viktor finisse par soupirer, demandant d'une voix blanche.

-Dans ce cas, si Théo est bel et bien vivant, où est-il ?

-...J'en ai aucune idée, souffla le pyromage après un temps de pause. Je sais juste qu'il a échappé à l'effondrement de la Cité des Merveilles.

Grunlek sembla se reprendre, sa joie étant retombé suite à cette remarque. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il baissa la tête avant de reprendre la parole tout en croisant les bras.

-Étant donné que vous n'êtes pas au courant de sa possible survie, on peut conclure que Théo n'a pas cherché à reprendre contact avec l'Église de la Lumière.

-Heureusement d'ailleurs, le coupa Shin en jetant un bref coup d'œil au vieil homme. S'il avait fait ça, je pense qu'il aurait été tué par son Ordre pour avoir survécu en utilisant une capacité hérétique.

Le magister leva les yeux vers l'archer, lui lançant un regard sombre lourd de reproches, mais il se garda de tout commentaire, sachant au fond de lui qu'il y avait un peu de vérité dans ces paroles.

-Il n'a pas cherché à vous contacter non plus, répliqua sournoisement l'inquisiteur, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Vu qu'une personne cherche à récupérer ses affaires, je ne pense pas que Théo tentera d'entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit. Ou sinon, il prendra sûrement son temps et reviendra nous voir quand il aura atteint son quota de fracassements de nuque de fillettes sur son bouclier.

Bob esquissa un petit sourire à sa remarque, échangeant un regard complice avec ses deux amis avant de reprendre la parole.

-Dans tous les cas, je pense qu'on devrait laisser Bragg de côté pour le moment et retrouver cette Eylewin à la place. Comme ça, on pourra en apprendre plus sur ses plans et puis, Théo cherchera à aller la voir peut-être.

Le reste du groupe acquiesça à la proposition après un temps de réflexion.

-Dans ce cas, il faudra aller vers le sud, fit remarquer l'archer. C'est plutôt une bonne idée, on évitera de piétiner pendant des heures à la sortie de Chamondot si on prend la direction opposée.

Le nain esquissa un petit sourire embêté à la réplique du demi-élémentaire.

-Le problème, c'est que j'aurais voulu aller jeter un coup d'œil à cette Colline Sifflante avant de quitter le village. L'histoire que nous a raconté Ysmar m'a vraiment interpellé et, même si ce n'est pas très recommandé, je pense qu'y aller pourra nous apprendre des informations importantes sur la Lune rouge peut-être.

-Je pense la même chose, renchérit Bob. Même si c'est plutôt la possibilité de pouvoir trouver des grimoires et des restes de rituel qui m'intéresse. Ces mages possédaient peut-être des connaissances plus poussées sur la lune rouge et connaissaient peut-être un moyen pour annuler ses effets.

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du vieil homme qui préféra ne pas donner son avis sur cette question. Attrapant son bâton, il se leva doucement, grimaçant légèrement avant de déclarer d'une voix blanche.

-Faîtes comme bon vous semble.

Puis, le magister se dirigea vers la porte, déclarant avoir besoin de prendre l'air avant de quitter la pièce. Le regardant partir, le trio se dévisagea un long moment avant que Shin fasse remarquer d'un air sombre.

-Il est de plus en plus étrange.

Le mage tourna la tête vers l'archer, lâchant un soupir avant de répondre.

-Il a toujours été étrange.

Le demi-élémentaire secoua la tête, son regard toujours posé sur la porte.

-Pas autant que maintenant. Il continue à s'entêter pour garder ses secrets sans chercher à les dissimuler. Cela m'étonnerait pas qu'il sache tout ce qui se passe en ce moment avec Eylewin, la Lune de sang et Théo.

-Peut-être, répliqua Grunlek tout en sortant sa carte de son sac. De toute façon, s'il ne veut pas nous en parler, cela ne sert à rien de le forcer. A la place, il faut qu'on se concentre sur Eylewin et Théo. Viktor partagera ce qu'il sait avec nous quand il comprendra qu'il peut nous faire confiance.

Shin eut une moue peu convaincue mais ne fit aucun commentaire. A la place, il se rapprocha du nain pour l'aider définir la route qu'ils allaient prendre demain. De son côté, Bob reporta son attention sur la porte, repensant à cette conversation. Malgré sa satisfaction d'avoir enfin partagé ses informations avec le groupe et avoir rempli sa part de la prédiction, il avait l'impression que la possible séparation du groupe que la vieille voyante lui avait annoncé commençait à planer sur le groupe, l'inquiétant. Toutefois, le mage ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Mis à part, essayer de mettre son ressentiment de côté et gagner la confiance du vieil homme ce qui n'allait pas être facile.

Soupirant légèrement, le mage finit par mettre tout ça dans un coin de sa tête et d'aider ses deux amis à définir le trajet de demain, essayant d'étouffer le sentiment de malaise qui commençait à monter en lui au fur et à mesure que la nuit commençait à tomber.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir, tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? Est-ce que vous avez vu les épisodes inter-saisons et l'épisode 0 de la saison 3 d'Aventures? En ce qui me concerne, je les ai tous vu et je peux vous dire que j'ai la hype depuis. Avec le caractère des personnages qui a évolué et toute le bordel qui les suit, j'ai juste hâte de voir ce que ça va donner tout ça =) ! Sinon, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre avec un peu tout petit peu plus d'action que le précédent et un peu plus... j'ai envie de dire "flippant" mais, ce n'est pas le bon mot, je pense. D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour vous dire que je vais changer (ou plutôt j'ai déjà changé) le rating de l'histoire car en écrivant, je me suis rendue compte que j'allais aborder des thèmes pas très sympas. Je ne sais pas si cela change beaucoup de choses mais bon, je préfère le dire au cas où ^^ Bref, sur ce, plein de muffins aux fraises(bah, oui, c'est bientôt la saison des fraises, pardi!) et de dés d'aventures!  
_

 _Disclaimer: J'ai essayé de convaincre Mahyar mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché donc les personnages de Bob, Grunlek, Viktor, Théo et Shin appartiennent respectivement à Bob Lennon, Krayn, Fred et Seb du Grenier. L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar. Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est cette histoire et certains personnages._

 _Enjoy~!_

Après avoir quitté l'auberge tôt dans la matinée, le groupe s'était dirigé vers la route nord, se joignant ainsi aux nombreux voyageurs qui avaient eux-aussi espéré que partir plus tôt leur permettraient d'éviter les problème de circulation. Avançant au pas sur cette route qui s'élargissait et rétrécissait en fonction des rues chaotiques, chacun s'observait intensément, cherchant les différences des autres pour pouvoir les changer en sujet de conversation. Les femmes dans les charrettes commençaient à se moquer des autres femmes alors que leurs hommes enviaient inconsciemment les voyageurs solitaires qui allaient et venaient à leur guise. Les nains, les elfes et autres créatures présentes dans la foule étaient montrés du doigt, devenant vite des sujets de discussions. Enfin, du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à que les quatre aventuriers apparaissent dans leur champ de vision, leurs regards insistants mettant le groupe vite mal à l'aise. Shin, le plus sensible au regard des autres, essayait vainement de cacher son malaise, commençant à s'agiter sur la croupe de Brasier alors que son attention cherchait un point intéressant loin de tous ses regards insistants. Grunlek, bien que lui aussi affecté par ces yeux trop curieux, restait droit, se contentant de fixer la carte qu'il avait dans les mains. Viktor restait fidèle à lui-même, gardant un air calme malgré les petits murmures qu'il percevait derrière son dos. Car, lui et Bob qui écoutait distraitement les paroles des personnes environnantes, savaient que la présence qui posait le plus problème n'était pas vraiment celle du nain et de l'archer. Mais, plutôt...

Celle du magister.

Si, au début, les regards se posaient sur le demi-élémentaire et le golem, ils finissaient toujours par glisser jusqu'au vieil homme alors que les langues de vipère commençaient à cracher des choses étranges à propos de sa venue ici. Et, d'après ce que pouvait entendre Bob, la présence d'un membre de la Lumière était pour ces gens l'équivalent d'une annonce d'épidémie de peste. Beaucoup se plaignaient de la présence de l'Église de la Lumière qui recherchait des personnes mortes depuis bien longtemps, d'autres évoquaient la présence de paladins fous qui traîneraient dans la région. Certains, les plus âgés, allaient même jusqu'à dire que la venue de la lune rouge était à cause de l'Église de la Lumière. Mais, quoiqu'ils disaient, cela ne touchait aucunement le concerné qui se contentait de diriger Lumière sans que son visage trahisse la moindre émotion.

Au bout d'une très longue heure, le groupe finit par passer la porte en bois qui marquait la sortie du village, dernier vestige de ce qui devait être une palissade. La route jusqu'ici étroite devint alors beaucoup plus large, permettant aux voyageurs de pouvoir se déplacer plus rapidement et plus facilement. Et alors que tout le monde les doublait, le groupe resta en retrait, continuant tranquillement leur chemin. Eden finit par réapparaître, se plaçant entre Brasier et Lumière, et donna un petit coup de museau à la main que Grunlek lui tendit, arrachant un sourire au nain. Shin se contenta d'observer le paysage avec un petit sourire, sentant son malaise disparaître un peu alors qu'ils distançaient le village. Viktor gardait son regard sur les bords de la route, guettant le premier chemin de terre qui les mènerait jusqu'à la Colline Sifflante. Quant à Bob, ce dernier avait les sourcils légèrement froncés alors qu'il fixait les collines qui commençaient à les entourer.

-La terre est vraiment rouge par ici, finit-il par déclarer.

La remarque du mage poussa ses compagnons à détailler la terre, observant la couleur rougeâtre du sol.

-Oui, finit par répliquer le golem en ramenant son attention sur le mage. Ça doit être une particularité de la région. J'ai entendu dire que les plaines qui bordaient Héliae et certains endroits près de Mirage étaient de la même couleur qu'ici.

Le magister acquiesça doucement, agréant avec les paroles du nain, alors que Bob se contenta d'acquiescer. Shin, quant à lui, ramena son attention sur les collines, remarquant que même avec la couleur atypique de la terre, la végétation continuait à se développer normalement comme à n'importe quel autre endroit du Cratère. L'herbe verte recouvrait les collines, la plupart des arbres avaient perdu leur feuillage. La seule différence était peut-être la présence de petits buissons fleuris qui mettaient un peu de couleur dans ce paysage un peu triste. En fait, au fur et à mesure, l'archer commençait à se demander si cette histoire de Colline Sifflante n'était pas une exagération, trouvant l'endroit plutôt sympathique pour un lieu déclaré comme maudit.

Après plusieurs minutes, le groupe finit par atteindre un chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait à travers les collines. Moins bien entretenu que la route pavée, le sentier devenait de moins en moins praticable au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient dessus. Protégé du soleil, caché de la vue du village, le chemin avait été oublié de tous, permettant à la nature de reprendre les droits absolus sur ce lieu. Des ronces avaient poussé sur les côtés, emprisonnant les buissons fleuris dans une prison d'épines. Quelques arbres encore jeunes s'élevaient vers le ciel, leurs branches s'entrecroisant pour former un étrange toit naturel, alors que leurs racines s'étendaient sur le sol. Un vent froid soufflait sur le chemin, passant dans les branches sans aucun bruit. Aucun animal sauvage ne s'aventurait par ici à l'instar des oiseaux qui, contrairement à la chouette qui était posée sur un arbre à quelques mètres de là, se faisaient invisibles et silencieux. De temps à autre, les aventuriers passaient devant de vieux panneaux en bois à moitié pourri qui tenaient encore debout par on-ne-sait-quel miracle, les inscriptions ayant disparu suite aux intempéries et au temps qui passait.

-Je n'aime guère cet endroit.

Viktor serra légèrement les dents alors que son regard allait de gauche à droite sans interruption, son instinct l'obligeant à rester aux aguets. Grunlek s'occupait de l'arrière, ses yeux plissés guettant le moindre danger, alors que Shin banda son arc par précaution, commençant à revenir sur sa précédente conclusion sur la région. Bob, quant à lui, se prépara à incanter à tout moment, observant devant lui avec inquiétude. La tension commença à grimper alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'un autre panneau et d'un autre chemin qui menait vers le sommet d'une autre colline comme les autres chemins qu'ils avaient croisé auparavant. Sauf que pour celui-là, ça ne se passa pas comme précédemment.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer, Brasier commença à hennir tout en s'agitant, se mettant à reculer malgré les ordres de Bob. De son côté, Lumière resta plutôt calme, se contentant de s'arrêter brusquement pour montrer son refus de continuer. Malgré les tentatives de Viktor pour le rassurer et le faire avancer, le destrier ne voulut rien entendre, restant immobile. Au final, le magister finit par descendre de la selle de Lumière, rapidement imité par le nain. Brasier, quant à lui, continua à reculer encore et encore jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter à quelques mètres de là, permettant à Bob et à Shin de descendre à leur tour.

-Bordel... Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?! Grommela le demi-diable en se rapprochant de Viktor et Grunlek en compagnie de l'archer.

-Il faut croire que les animaux n'aiment pas passer par ici, remarqua le golem tout en caressant la tête d'Eden qui semblait guère rassurée, restant collée au nain, la queue entre les pattes.

-Et je veux bien les comprendre.

La réponse de Viktor ramena l'attention de ses compagnons sur lui. Se trouvant devant l'entrée du chemin, son regard resta sur une grande pierre qui avaient été posée près du panneau avant de finalement se lever vers le haut de la colline, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur farouche.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, grommela t-il entre ses dents tout en commençant à gravir le flanc de la colline d'un bon pas.

Grunlek lui emboîta le pas rapidement, préférant ne pas laisser le magister seul, alors que Shin et Bob se rapprochèrent de la pierre. S'agenouillant devant, le mage la détailla pendant de longues minutes, remarquant d'étranges symboles gravés dessus. Symboles qui, malgré leur ressemblance avec des runes magiques, paraissaient avoir un but différent, devant plus servir d'avertissement que de malédiction. Mais, en ce concernait leur sens, le demi-diable n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait beau cherché, il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu ce type de runes auparavant, ni de systèmes d'écriture pouvant y ressembler. Et, malgré sa légère frustration de voir que ses connaissances étaient limitées, une légère joie se fraya un chemin à travers le malaise que lui procurait ce lieu et son inquiétude alors que sa soif de connaissance lui intima d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur cette colline.

Se redressant, le pyromage adressa un petit regard à Shin qui semblait guère à l'aise dans ce coin. Une flèche déjà encochée sur son arc, il avait même invoqué Icy au cas où, se préparant visiblement au pire. Cependant, vu la façon dont son familier se tenait, préférant rester collé à l'archer plutôt que de gambader, le mage se demandait si son familier lui serait vraiment utile, paraissant sensible à cette étrange atmosphère lui aussi. Secouant légèrement la tête, le demi-diable garda son commentaire pour lui, commençant à gravir la colline d'un pas qui se voulut confiant. Mais, à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il se rendait compte que venir ici était peut-être une très mauvaise idée. Et, quand il arriva au sommet, le souffle court, cette impression ne fit que se renforcer alors que son regard se posa sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

-La Colline Sifflante...

Comparé à tout ce que le mage avait imaginé, l'endroit paraissait plutôt accueillant. La nature était très présente, personne n'ayant mis les pieds ici depuis plusieurs décennies visiblement. Les hautes herbes avaient envahi l'endroit, cachant à la vue de tous la terre rouge et ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher. Les buissons de fleurs qui étaient présents sur la route paraissaient plus nombreux que jamais, égayant l'endroit. Mêmes les rares murs encore debout étaient recouverts de mousse et de lierre, la verdure cachant la couleur ocre de la pierre. Se tournant sur lui-même, Bob avait une vue sur la totalité des collines avoisinantes, arrivant même à entre-apercevoir le village de Chamondot entre deux collines. La vue, le paysage à la fois désolé et splendide, ce sentiment de calme, tout donnait l'impression que cette histoire de malédiction n'était qu'un mensonge et le mage n'eut aucun mal à imaginer une personne peu sensible à la magie et aux forces surnaturelles de trouver celui fort sympathique. Seulement, ce n'était pas son cas.

Depuis que son regard s'était posé sur ce lieu, son cœur s'était brusquement serré tandis qu'une impression d'être constamment observé ne le quittait plus. Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait faire, cette sensation persistait, le suivant comme la peste. Inspirant profondément, le mage déglutit difficilement alors qu'il se décida à faire un pas en avant, recevant un craquement inquiétant alors que son pied se posa sur quelque chose de beaucoup trop gros pour une simple branche. Baissant la tête, le demi-diable écarta les herbes hautes du bout du pied avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Shin en se rapprochant, un craquement résonnant alors qu'il se plaça près du mage qui s'était baissé.

Passant sa main entre les herbes, l'érudit finit par attraper ce qui avait craqué, levant le bras pour montrer un os humain à l'archer avant d'écarter les fourrés pour voir le squelette en entier. Ou plutôt les squelettes au vu de nombre impressionnant d'os. Le temps les ayant rendu fragile, certains ossements étaient parfaitement visibles tandis que d'autres étaient à moitié ensevelis dans la terre. Regardant un peu plus loin, Bob put apercevoir d'autres ossements, notamment des crânes. Et au vu de la taille de certains os et de ces crânes, il n'y avait pas que des adultes étendus sur le sol.

Se remettant debout, le demi-diable continua son exploration, suivi par l'archer qui faisait attention à où il mettait les pieds. S'avançant vers les ruines de ce qui devaient être une ancienne maison, les deux amis finirent par apercevoir Grunlek qui tenait dans ses mains un morceau de tissu, la tête légèrement baissée. Se rapprochant de lui, le mage lui adressa un petit signe de tête, remarquant au dernier moment Eden qui était allongée aux pieds du nain. Le golem le dévisagea longuement, son regard trahissant son dégoût et sa tristesse devant ce lieu.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? S'enquit Bob d'une voix grave.

Le nain eut un petit temps de pause avant de lui montrer le morceau de tissu qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Déchiré et décoloré, des traces de ce qui pouvait être pris pour du sang séché étaient encore présentes. Le prenant dans ses mains, le mage l'observa un long moment, détaillant le motif encore visible dessus avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Sur le fond qui autrefois devait être gris foncé avaient été brodés deux mains. Chacune prenant naissance d'un côté du tissu, elles étaient tendues vers une étoile à huit branches de couleur jaunâtre, les doigts légèrement repliés donnant l'impression de vouloir la récupérer. La main à gauche de l'étoile était visiblement celle d'un humain tandis que celle au-dessus de l'étoile paraissait moins... humaine. Pourvue de griffes, elle paraissait légèrement plus longue que l'autre. Les broderies rouges présentes dessus donnaient l'impression que du sang avait coulé dessus, lui tâchant le dos de la main ainsi que le bout des doigts. Toutefois, malgré leur forme différente, les deux mains partageaient une étrange marque composée de trois traces de griffures sur le poignet.

-Tu as déjà vu quelque chose comme ça ? L'interrogea le nain d'une voix blanche.

Le mage lui fit 'non' de la tête, lui adressant un petit regard désolé. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui ça pouvait provenir, ni la signification derrière tout ça. La seule chose qu'il pouvait remarquer, c'était que l'étoile au milieu de ses deux mains lui rappelait l'insigne que deux personnes qu'il connaissait plutôt bien portaient sur leurs vêtements.

-Hé, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

Levant la tête, le nain et le demi-diable dévisagèrent Shin qui se rapprocha d'eux, tenant dans sa main un objet métallique visiblement très abîmé et assez lourd. Fronçant les yeux, Bob et Grunlek s'adressèrent un petit regard, pensant visiblement à la même chose.

-Un bouclier ? Remarqua le mage tout en passant sa main sur l'étrange substance qui recouvrait le métal.

L'archer acquiesça alors qu'il présenta l'objet devant ses amis. Recouvert de terre et de rouille, le bouclier était dans un très mauvais état, ayant dû beaucoup servir avant d'être abandonné. A cause de la corrosion, les bords s'étaient légèrement tordus, faisant perdre la forme initiale de l'objet.

-Ça me rappelle quelque chose, souffla le mage à l'attention du nain qui acquiesça en guise de réponse.

A la déclaration, le demi-élémentaire eut un petit soupir. Tenant le bouclier par les lanières en cuir qui étaient dans un très mauvais état, Shin demanda une dague à Bob avant de gratter la terre et la rouille, révélant un métal légèrement doré, avant de s'occuper d'une bosse située au milieu du bouclier, dévoilant une émeraude incrustée dans le métal.

-Juste «quelque chose» ? S'enquit l'archer en présentant de nouveau l'objet à ses amis.

Devant ses deux éléments plutôt significatifs, ses deux amis écarquillèrent brusquement les yeux alors qu'ils reconnurent le bouclier que portaient les paladins de la Lumière, quasiment identique à celui que Théo avait brandit à de nombreuses reprises et que Viktor gardait avec lui en permanence. Fixant l'objet pendant encore quelques secondes, Grunlek finit par reposer son attention sur l'herbe qui les entourait avant qu'une phrase lui revienne à l'esprit.

-Ce n'était pas des démons...

-Quoi ? Demanda le demi-démon d'un air perplexe.

Se retournant vers eux, le golem les dévisagea, son regard ne cachant pas le choc alors qu'il venait de comprendre un certain détail.

-Vous vous rappelez de ce qu'a dit Ysmar à propos de ce qui s'est passé sur la colline ? A propos de ces démons qui auraient attaqué ces mages.

Le mage fronça légèrement les sourcils, se remémorant de la conversation avant d'écarquiller les yeux, voyant où voulait en venir le nain. Posant son regard sur le bouclier que tenait Shin, il finit par comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« _Et le soir de la lune rouge, ils ont accompli un rituel avant d'être massacré par une horde de démons luisant dans la pénombre en guise de représailles.»_

Ce n'était pas des démons. Ça ne pouvait pas être des démons. Car, aussi monstrueux ils peuvent être, il avait rarement entendu parler de démons luisants dans l'ombre.

Mais, les paladins de la Lumière, eux, le pouvaient sans difficulté.

S'adressant un regard entendu, le trio commença à regarder dans les alentours à la recherche d'indices sur ce qu'ils venaient de comprendre. Indices qui ne manquaient pas. Des morceaux d'armures, d'épées, de boucliers et de lances avaient été éparpillés au milieu des herbes. Pas autant que l'aurait voulu les trois amis, les voleurs, les animaux et autres créatures ayant dû passer par là, mais assez pour laisser croire que ce n'était pas que de simples représailles.

Mais, bel et bien un massacre.

En y repensant, Bob savait que cela n'aurait pas dû l'étonner. Que dans toutes les Églises, il devait y avoir des cas similaires de massacres de personnes considérées comme hérétiques. Et, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ce peuple avait plus ou moins mérité ce qui lui était arrivé. Toutefois, même en sachant ça, son côté humain ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être choqué alors que son côté démoniaque restait de marbre devant tout ça. Et, alors qu'il apercevait à travers les herbes les corps qui n'avaient pas été enterrés comme le voulait l'usage, son cœur semblant se serrer un peu plus.

Alors qu'il détourna les yeux des hautes herbes, Bob finit par se rapprocher des murs encore debout, commençant à observer les pierres pour se changer les idées. Malgré les plantes et la mousse qui avaient grimpé le long de la pierre, le mage put distinguer d'autres gravures, retrouvant certains symboles inscrits sur la pierre en bas du chemin. A côté de certains signes, des dessins avaient été fait accompagnés de morceaux de papier arrachés. Parcourant les inscriptions qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, le pyromage finit par se cogner dans les restes de ce qui devait être une table en pierre, l'obligeant à baisser la tête. Légèrement déséquilibrée, la surface de la pierre bougea légèrement quand Bob posa sa main dessus, jetant un coup d'œil aux quelques morceaux de papier à moitié illisibles qui se trouvaient là avant de les laisser en constatant qu'il n'en tirerait rien. Soupirant doucement, le mage jeta un coup d'œil à Shin et à Grunlek qui continuaient à observer l'endroit, suivi de très près par Eden, avant de finalement s'éloigner, se décidant à retrouver Viktor. Passant derrière les ruines, le demi-diable finit par se stopper alors que sa gorge se noua un peu plus, l'impression d'être observée se faisant plus présente que jamais. Regardant autour de lui, le mage détailla chaque buisson et chaque arbre avec une expression peu rassurée. C'était son imagination ou bien une ombre venait de se cacher derrière les murs ? Revenant sur ses pas, le pyromage passa sa tête derrière les ruines, constatant avec une joie non-dissimulée qu'il n'y avait rien. Secouant légèrement la tête, il finit par reprendre sa route, se disant qu'il ne devrait pas rester ici trop longtemps au risque sinon de devenir paranoïaque.

Au bout de quelques pas, le demi-démon finit par retrouver le magister qui se tenait debout au milieu des hautes herbes, regardant ce qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Se rapprochant de lui, Bob lui adressa un petit signe de tête quand le vieil homme le dévisagea avant de poser son regard sur ce qui avait devant lui. Ses yeux observèrent les quelques centimètres d'herbes situés à ses pieds avant de laisser place à un cercle composé de terre. D'environ deux mètres de diamètre, le cercle de terre était délimité de façon trop parfaite par les hautes herbes, aucune plante n'ayant voulu pousser à l'intérieur. Sur le bord du cercle, Bob put apercevoir deux-trois bougeoirs rouillés tandis qu'au milieu, la lame de ce qui devait être un athamé avait été planté dans le sol, ayant dû servir de repère pour tracer le cercle dans le but d'un rituel. Et, juste à côté du manche de la lame, des restes de tissus déchirés étaient présents, la couleur ayant disparu à cause de l'exposition prolongée à la lumière du soleil.

-Ysmar avait donc raison, il y a bien eu un rituel ici.

Se retournant, le mage observa les ruines au loin, imaginant sans grande difficulté ce qui avait dû se passer. Pour une raison qui lui était encore obscure, les mages(ou les sorciers, Bob n'avait aucune idée de leur nature exacte) se sont éloignés de l'étrange édifice là-bas pour faire un rituel en l'honneur de la lune rouge ou quelque chose du genre. Pendant ce temps, les paladins sont arrivés sur la colline et ont commencé à attaquer ce qui était resté loin de la cérémonie avant de prendre par surprise les mages, les interrompant dans leur rituel par la même occasion. Dans ce cas, cela expliquerait pourquoi, malgré toutes ses années qui ont passé, malgré la disparition des dessins du cercle, les puissances sombres invoquées à ce moment étaient encore présentes dans le lieu, n'ayant pas été renvoyées correctement d'où elles venaient, et affectaient toute personne sensible à la magie. La seule chose qu'il n'expliquait pas, c'était pourquoi il n'y avait pas de corps près du cercle. Question sur laquelle il ne préféra pas se pencher tout de suite, ayant un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui aurait pu arriver ici.

-Vous avez une idée de qui a fait ce rituel ? S'enquit Bob d'une voix calme, posant son regard sur Viktor.

Ce dernier resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux restant rivés sur le cercle. Ne recevant aucune réponse, le demi-diable en conclut qu'il n'en recevrait aucune et se décida à retourner vers Grunlek et Shin quand, finalement, la voix du magister résonna, le surprenant.

-On les appelait les Sangaeis.

Le dernier avait été prononcé difficilement, le vieil homme ayant visiblement du mal à ne pas cracher ce nom. Son regard jusqu'ici triste s'anima d'une lueur sombre tandis qu'une mine légèrement dégoûtée apparut sur son visage. Tournant la tête vers le demi-diable, il le dévisagea longuement avant de reprendre d'une voix grave.

-C'était un très vieux peuple qui était connu pour son savoir très poussé dans le domaine de la magie et plus précisément la magie noire. Adorant la lune, ils n'hésitaient pas à sacrifier des gens, qu'ils soient de leur propre peuple ou de simples voyageurs malchanceux, à l'astre nocturne. Certaines légendes vont même jusqu'à dire qu'ils étaient cannibales, d'autres disent que c'étaient des créatures mi-humaines, mi-vampires, mais la majeure partie d'entre elles sont d'accord pour dire que c'était un peuple sournois et mauvais.

Bob acquiesça doucement, écoutant ces informations avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Bien qu'il ne soit pas le genre à prendre les légendes au pied de la lettre, il garda quand même ces affirmations dans un coin de sa tête pour pouvoir les comparer avec d'autres choses s'il devait de nouveau entendre parler de ce peuple. Gardant le silence pendant quelques secondes, le mage finit par reprendre la parole, déclarant d'une voix calme.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de les aimer.

Le vieil homme eut un rire sec à la remarque.

-Non, je ne les apprécie guère. Comme chaque membre de mon Église d'ailleurs. Comme je l'ai dit, ce peuple est très ancien et il existait bien avant que notre Église devienne ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que c'est grâce à eux que notre Ordre est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Si ces monstres n'avaient pas posé tous ces problèmes dans les plaines de Héliae, le Dieu de la Lumière n'aurait jamais envoyé son champion pour les vaincre et ils seraient encore en vie, en train de mettre au point je-ne-sais-quelle hérésie, alors que mon Ordre serait resté dans l'ombre, voire tombé dans l'oubli.

Levant la tête, Viktor contempla le ciel pendant quelques secondes, profitant des quelques rayons du soleil, avant de pousser un profond soupir alors que son regard se posa sur le cercle devant lui, une ombre passant sur ses yeux.

-Toutefois, je dois avouer que leur ténacité est plutôt remarquable. Car, même quand ils sont tous six pieds sous terre, ils finissent toujours par se rappeler à notre bon souvenir. Que ce soit après la bataille de Héliae, les incidents qui ont suivi et même maintenant, ils finissent toujours par revenir.

Baissant de nouveau la tête, le magister inspira profondément, son regard se posant sur les morceaux de tissu présents dans le cercle, avant de se retourner, posant son attention sur le mage.

-Nous ferions mieux de retourner auprès de nos compagnons, maître ma...

Le dernier mot mourut dans la gorge de l'inquisiteur qui se figea, tendant l'oreille. Bob l'imita rapidement, ayant lui aussi entendu quelque chose d'anormal. Restant complètement immobiles, les deux hommes écoutaient attentivement les bruits aux alentours avant qu'un hennissement difficilement perceptible résonne au loin, alarmant le magister qui se mit à courir vers la source du bruit. Se préparant à le suivre, le demi-diable se stoppa brusquement dans son élan quand un autre bruit, beaucoup plus proche, résonna, l'obligeant à se retourner pour voir ce qui se passait. Détaillant chaque élément qui composait le paysage, le pyromage restait sur ses gardes alors qu'il reculait doucement. Restant à l'affût du moindre bruit, le mage tenta de se diriger vers les ruines à reculons avant de finalement s'arrêter, se raidissant brutalement. Son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude alors que son instinct de survie lui intimait de ne pas faire le moindre geste . La sensation d'être observée qui le suivait depuis son arrivée sur cette colline finit par atteindre son apogée, finissant par être balayée par une autre impression beaucoup plus effrayante que la première. Un dilemme se créa entre son instinct qui lui disait de ne pas bouger alors que sa raison lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou alors qu'une présence semblait se dessinait derrière lui. Toutefois, malgré ses tentatives, les jambes du mage refusèrent de bouger, ses pieds étant comme collés au sol. Tournant lentement la tête, le mage tenta de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui avant que deux bras puissants finissent par lui entourer fermement les épaules, le rappelant à l'ordre. Un léger souffle chaud vint lui caresser les oreilles tandis qu'une haleine putride lui parvint à ses narines, lui donnant la nausée. Des frissons de dégoût commencèrent à remonter le long de son échine tandis que quelque chose(ou plutôt quelqu'un) vint se coller contre lui. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Bob essaya de respirer profondément pour se calmer, essayant de réfléchir sur n'importe quel moyen qui pourrait le sortir de cette situation. La Chose derrière lui sembla comprendre son attention et se mit à claquer sa langue contre l'oreille du mage, comme pour lui dire que c'était inutile, avant de finalement prononcer quelques mots à consonance étrange.

-Möy Narissa, tulbardiskyi Enoch-yr.

Le mage n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui venait d'être dit, n'ayant jamais entendu cette langue, tandis que le ton à la fois jouissif et sournois ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Et alors qu'il tenta vainement de se débattre, les bras de l'inconnu se resserrèrent un peu plus, lui comprimant le torse. Deux mains sales surmontées de griffes apparurent dans le champ de vision de Bob qui ne put s'empêcher de remarquer trois traces de griffures sur les poignets très pâles de la créature...

Avant que les doigts de cette dernière s'enroulent autour du cou du demi-diable.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir, tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous? J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée (oui, je suis un peu en retard mais pas grave). Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire qui a un an déjà... Je dois dire que je sais pas si je dois considérer ça comme une bonne ou mauvaise chose mais, je me rends compte que je prends beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette histoire et... je commence à me poser des questions sur si je vais la continuer, la mettre en pause ou faire un trait dessus. Enfin, je vais pas vous embêter avec mes histoires plus longtemps. Je vous informerai quand j'aurais pris une décision plus claire sur le sujet. Pour l'heure, je vous souhaite plein de cookies et une bonne lecture !  
Un gros merci à __Miss Otaku Nacht pour sa review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira =) !  
_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bob, Grunlek, Viktor, Théo et Shin appartiennent à Bob Lennon, Krayn, Fred et Seb du Grenier. L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar. Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est la trame de cette histoire et quelques personnages.  
_

 _Enjoy~!_

Bob était terrifié. Se débattant de toutes ses forces, il essayait de se défaire de la prise sur son cou. Coups de pieds, griffures ou coups de coudes, le mage mettait tout en œuvre pour que son agresseur lâche prise. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les doigts froids se resserraient, ses forces le quittaient petit à petit. Ses poumons le faisaient souffrir alors qu'il tentait désespéramment de reprendre sa respiration. Ses mouvements, ses tentatives pour s'échapper se faisaient de plus en plus rares alors que ses membres s'alourdissaient jusqu'à finir par pendre mollement dans le vide. Sa vue se brouillait. La voix de son démon intérieur se faisait lointaine et à peine audible. Sa conscience s'enfonçait doucement dans les abîmes de son esprit. Ses yeux se fermaient malgré lui alors qu'un sommeil éternel l'appelait, lui promettant de l'amener loin de toute cette souffrance et de cette peur. Cependant, au moment où le demi-diable se décidait à partir, la prise autour de son cou se desserra, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle avant de subir le même sort encore une fois. L'étau froid qui se refermait lentement, le souffle qui venait à manquer, les forces qui disparaissaient, cette sensation terrifiante de ne plus sentir l'air extérieur remplir ses poumons, l'inconscience qui le guettait, cette sensation que tout allait se terminer rapidement, puis la prise qui se relâchait une nouvelle fois. Reprenant sa respiration, le demi-diable se remit à se débattre une nouvelle fois tout en réessayant d'appeler de l'aide. Mais, à cause de sa gorge meurtrie par la pression ou par la peur, les seuls sons qui franchirent ses lèvres furent des râles étranglés à peine audible. Et, étant donné que personne n'était revenu sur la colline malgré l'éternité que Bob avait l'impression d'avoir passé, ses amis devaient être en mauvaise posture aussi. Ou bien, n'avait-il pas encore remarqué son absence ?

La pression sur son cou ramena le pyromage à la réalité qui enfonça ses ongles dans les poignets de son agresseur. Fermant les yeux, il tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse ! Qu'il trouve une solution au lieu de paniquer. Serrant les dents, le demi-diable arrêta de se débattre et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit alors que l'air commençait une nouvelle fois à manquer. Ses poumons le firent de nouveau souffrir, réclamant de l'air, alors qu'une profonde torpeur l'envahit de nouveau. L'inconscience lui tendit de nouveau les bras avant que les doigts autour de son cou se desserrent une nouvelle fois.

Une dernière fois.

Inspirant difficilement pour reprendre sa respiration, le mage profita de son calme retrouvé pour se défaire une bonne fois pour toute de cette prise sur son cou. Le front plissé, il rassembla le peu de forces qui lui restaient pour se concentrer. Une chaleur familière lui lécha les mains avant de se répandre le long de ses bras puis sur la totalité de son corps. Et alors qu'il rouvrit les yeux, Bob ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire en voyant les flammes qui le recouvraient. Et en sentant la prise sur son cou faiblir, le demi-diable en profita pour donner un nouveau coup de coude dans les côtes de son agresseur avant de s'échapper. Il fit trois pas en avant, profitant de sa liberté pour respirer allègrement, avant de se retourner, essayant de rester sur ses jambes tremblantes alors qu'il faisait face à son adversaire.

Un peu plus petit que Viktor, son agresseur était, à la surprise du pyromage, un être humanoïde. Ses cheveux noirs et sales étaient très longs, formant une crinière ébouriffée qui tombait sur ses épaules. Son teint cadavérique faisait ressortir les veines de son visage ainsi que les restes de traces rougeâtres qui étaient présents sur ses joues. Ses yeux pourpres brillaient d'une lueur indéchiffrable alors que l'inconnu observait le mage comme un chat regarderait une souris. Ses vêtements, ou plutôt les restes de vêtements, étaient dans un état pitoyable, tâchés de terre et de sang. Ses mains et ses avant-bras étaient rouges et couverts d'ampoules, faisant ressortir trois traces de griffures présentes sur ses poignets. Faisant un pas en arrière, Bob attrapa difficilement une de ses dagues. Sa tête le lançait affreusement et il se sentait encore chancelant. Toutefois, la montée d'adrénaline se fit plus forte que son instant de faiblesse tandis que son instinct de survie lui dictait de se préparer. Bien qu'il n'avait qu'une très vague hypothèse sur l'identité de cet individu, le mage était sûr d'une chose.

Il ne devait pas le sous-estimer.

Se préparant à se défendre, le pyromage risqua un coup d'œil vers le lieu où se trouvait ses amis, essayant de réfléchir à ses prochaines actions. Deux choix s'offraient à lui : se battre ou rejoindre les autres. S'il optait pour la première, il allait devoir être le plus rapide et brûler l'être avant que ce soit lui qui l'attrape. Car, étant donné sa force physique, le pyromage savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas deux minutes en combat rapproché. Pour tout dire, la deuxième option lui paraissait plus prudente. Mais, si jamais il se décidait à repartir vers les autres, non seulement il faudra qu'il court le plus rapidement possible, mais en plus, il risquait de ramener un ennemi vers ses compagnons. Et si jamais ces derniers étaient déjà en plein combat, cela risquait de les mettre dans une position délicate. Le demi-diable serra les dents. Il était complètement coincé.

Continuant à le jauger du regard, l'inconnu se mit à grogner, montrant ses crocs en guise de provocation. Prêt à sauter au moindre signe de faiblesse, il commença à décrire un arc de cercle autour du mage avec une démarche féline. Ses pas étaient aussi silencieux que gracieux, donnant l'impression que cet animal au visage d'homme était en train d'exécuter une danse mortelle. Le suivant du regard, le mage tournait sur lui-même d'un pas un peu plus sûr, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant que son adversaire venait de se placer entre lui et ses amis. Plissant les yeux, le demi-diable évalua ses chances avant que l'être se mette à parler dans sa langue. Toujours incompréhensible pour Bob, ce dernier sentait que ce qui était dit n'était guère bon pour lui au vu du ton méprisant qu'employait l'inconnu. Faisant un pas en arrière, le mage inspira profondément et se prépara au pire avant qu'un mot, ou plutôt un nom attire son attention. Faisant écho à la première phrase que l'adversaire avait dit avant de s'amuser à l'étrangler, le mage ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents, agacé, alors qu'il se décida à mettre fin à cette méprise.

-Je ne suis pas Enoch.

Se remettant droit, le mage bomba légèrement le torse avant d'ajouter d'une voix forte.

-Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromage.

L'inconnu s'arrêta de parler, se contentant de dévisager la personne en face de lui. Ayant visiblement compris ce qui avait été dit, sa mine haineux et méprisante laissa place à une expression plus suspicieuse, le rendant moins menaçant. Il le détailla longuement de la tête aux pieds avant de plisser les yeux.

-Tu es son fils ?

La question, dite dans la langue commune avec un accent très prononcé, trahit la surprise de l'individu. Soupirant, le mage acquiesça, confirmant ses propos, alors que son locuteur continua à le fixer, penchant la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux voir. Puis, quand il eut terminé, il huma bruyamment l'air, plissant légèrement les yeux, avant d'esquisser un sourire qui révéla ses crocs.

-Tant pis, j'aurais préféré me battre contre le vrai mais...

Fléchissant les jambes, il bondit vers le mage qui eut à peine le temps de faire un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter. Se relevant rapidement, l'inconnu se tourna vers Bob et lui asséna un violent coup de griffes à l'épaule. Poussant un cri de douleur, le mage donna un coup de dague devant lui, faisant reculer l'ennemi. Posant sa main sur sa plaie, l'érudit ramena son attention sur son adversaire qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Observant le reflet du soleil sur le liquide carmin, il finit par lécher le bout de ses doigts, une mine mauvaise apparaissant sur son visage alors qu'il se tourna vers le blessé.

-Ton gwad est celui de ton père. Celui d'un traître.

Passant ses doigts sur son visage, il dessina deux traits le long de ses joues, entaillant sa peau avec ses griffes au passage. Ensuite, il commença à gratter les marques sur ses poignets, rouvrant les plaies, avant de se tourner vers son adversaire. Une lueur sauvage brillant dans ses iris rouges, une expression mauvaise sur le visage, il se prépara à bondir de nouveau, poussant Bob à se remettre en position pour se défendre. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa langue, un rictus dément naissant sur ses lèvres, avant de se jeter sur la mage.

Et de se prendre une flèche de glace dans l'épaule.

A peine eut-il dépassé le mur en ruine que Shin décocha une flèche, obligeant l'inconnu à prendre ses distances alors que le demi-élémentaire se rapprochait de son ami, rapidement suivi par Grunlek et Viktor. Se plaçant à ses côtés, le nain et l'archer jetèrent un regard inquiet à Bob qui leur adressa un sourire soulagé. Bien qu'ils soient couverts de coupures et que leurs vêtements étaient en mauvaise état, le mage n'eut aucun mal à deviner qu'ils s'étaient battus avant de venir jusqu'ici. Et, au final, ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis. Enlevant sa main de sa plaie, le mage garda sa dague à la main, se préparant à se protéger, alors que son regard se posa sur leur adversaire.

Qui s'était mis à grogner.

Ayant retiré la flèche de glace de son épaule, la créature avait dévisagé l'archer avant de fixer le nain d'un air énervé. Lui qui espérait pouvoir jouer avec sa proie avant de la tuer, il allait devoir les abattre tous les deux avant d'obtenir vengeance. La seule chose qui le réjouissait dans cette affaire, c'était que s'il arrivait à les tuer, il pourrait toujours les renvoyer dans la ville pour rappeler aux autres proies de cette région que les prédateurs sont sur le point de revenir. Esquissant un grand sourire à cette idée, la créature finit par amener son attention sur l'autre homme qui venait de faire un pas vers elle. L'homme au crâne d'œuf lui adressait un regard haineux alors que son bâton émettait une légère lueur, semblant réagir à la présence de l'individu. Mais, ce qui retint l'attention du monstre, ce n'était pas son âge, sa taille ou son bâton lampe mais son armure et le symbole qu'elle portait. Retroussant ses lèvres, la chose serra ses poings alors que son regard se mit à briller de rage.

-Aourlazhanis...

Encore une fois, le mot sonna inconnu aux oreilles du groupe mais, contrairement aux autres qui semblaient surpris par cette langue qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu, Viktor se contenta de plisser les yeux. Une expression froide apparut sur son visage alors qu'il marmonna d'une voix mauvaise.

-C'est bien ma veine. De tous, il a fallu que ce soit un de ses dégénérés qui survive.

Le grondement du monstre se fit plus présent alors qu'il montrait ses dents pour les intimider. Les jambes légèrement fléchis, les griffes de sortie, il était prêt à leur bondir dessus dès la première occasion. Et quand il remarqua le nain se mettre à la hauteur du vieil homme, la créature se décida à passer à l'action. Jaugeant ses ennemis, il fit craquer ses doigts avant de brusquement bondir en avant. Le voyant foncer, Shin lui tira plusieurs flèches, espérant le dissuader de se rapprocher, tandis que Bob rassembla difficilement ses forces pour lui lancer une boule de feu. Zigzaguant, la créature changea de tactique et se mit à décrire un cercle autour du groupe. De temps à autre, une flèche venait se planter dans son bras, son épaule ou son dos mais, elle ne broncha pas. Au contraire, son sourire s'agrandissait alors que le sang commença à couler sur sa peau pâle, donnant l'impression qu'elle était incapable de ressentir la douleur. La suivant du regard, le nain adressa un très bref regard vers Viktor avant de s'élancer vers la chose. Frappant le premier, il donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de son ennemi qui, sous le coup de la surprise, ne put l'esquiver. Crachant un peu de sang, son sourire se changea en un rictus de colère. Bloquant le nouveau coup de l'ingénieur, la créature se prépara à lui asséner un coup de griffes quand un violent coup de bâton dans les côtes vint le surprendre de nouveau. Tournant légèrement la tête, il aperçut du coin de l'œil le magister qui avait profité que son attention soit sur le golem pour le frapper dans le dos. Et quand il réussit à attraper l'arme du magister et qu'il garda bloqué le poing en acier du nain, ce fut une flèche de glace qui vint se planter dans son bras, le demi-élémentaire ayant profité de son immobilité pour le toucher de nouveau.

-Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner, Sangaeis, répliqua l'inquisiteur. Sinon, tu risques de rejoindre les tiens dans peu de temps.

Le dénommé reporta son attention sur le vieil homme en grognant, lui adressant un regard rempli de mépris. Sa prise sur le bâton se resserra légèrement avant qu'il se décide de violemment tirer dessus. Surpris par le geste ainsi que par de la force que possédait cet être maigre, le magister fit un pas en avant, réussissant in extremis d'éviter de tomber. Cependant, à cause de son mouvement, il s'était retrouvé beaucoup trop proche de la créature qui, en représailles, attrapa à deux mains le bras métallique du nain avant d'envoyer violemment ce dernier vers le magister. N'ayant aucun moyen de se rattraper, l'ingénieur se cogna brutalement contre le vieil homme qui, sous le poids, tomba au sol, sonné. Tentant sa chance, le Sangaeis tourna son attention vers l'archer qui lui envoya une autre flèche et se rua sur lui avant de brusquement changer de cible, se tournant au dernier moment vers Bob. Ce dernier, le voyant arriver, envoya sa boule de feu mais la créature réussit à l'esquiver, ne récupérant que quelques brûlures superficielles. Une autre flèche vint se planter dans le dos de la chose mais cela ne l'arrêta pas dans son élan. Sautant sur le mage, elle tenta de lui asséner un violent coup de griffes que le mage réussit à esquiver en faisant un pas sur le côté. Cependant, son mouvement permit à son adversaire de le frapper en plein dans le ventre avec son genou, coupant la respiration du mage au passage. Faisant deux pas en arrière, le mage posa ses deux mains sur son ventre sous le coup de la douleur alors qu'un peu de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Bob !

Voyant son ami se plier en deux sous le coup, Shin s'apprêta à se rapprocher de lui pour le protéger quand il fut obligé de se baisser brusquement. Son ennemi avait profité de sa courte confusion pour se rapprocher et tentait de le frapper. Continuant à esquiver, l'archer appela mentalement Icy tandis que son ennemi tentait de lui asséner des coups. Un pas sur la droite, un pas sur la gauche, bond en arrière, tous les coups étaient permis pour éviter de se faire toucher par la créature qui semblait brûler de rage. Se préparant à le frapper sur la gauche, il feinta pour obliger le demi-élémentaire à faire un pas sur le côté, lui agrippant le bras droit. Plantant ses griffes de la peau de l'archer, il s'amusa à tirer l'archer vers l'avant pour déséquilibrer avant d'attraper son arc. Puis, quand il eut récupéré l'arme, le Sangaeis finit par donner un violent coup de genou dans le ventre du jeune homme. Reculant de quelques pas sous le choc, ce dernier grimaça de douleur alors que son regard haineux se posa sur son adversaire face à lui. Lui adressant un regard victorieux, il lui montra son arc comme pour le narguer. Puis, en remarquant que Viktor et le nain s'étaient relevés, la créature ramena son attention sur Shin, prit l'arc entre ses deux mains...

Et le brisa en deux.

Laissant les morceaux de bois tomber sur le sol, le monstre se tourna et se pencha sur le côté pour éviter le coup de bâton de Viktor. Cependant, il ne put éviter le coup de Grunlek qui le frappa dans les flancs. Le Sangaeis cracha un peu de sang et ignora le craquement qui suivit le coup, se contentant de pousser le nain sur le côté pour se mesurer à l'inquisiteur. Plantant son regard pourpre dans celui du magister, son sourire s'agrandit alors que le vieil homme essayait tant bien que mal de le faire lâcher son arme.

-Tu es bien faible pour un _Aourlazhanis,_ le provoqua t-il avec un ricanement. Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner.

Viktor ne releva pas la remarque, se contentant de serrer les dents. Continuant à lutter, un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention pendant une fraction de secondes avant qu'un sourire apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

L'inconnu eut à peine le temps de froncer les sourcils qu'il sentit quelque chose de froid monter le long de son dos et que deux petites mains viennent se poser sur ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir correctement. Lâchant le bâton, il fit un pas en arrière et commença à se secouer dans tous les sens pour faire lâcher prise à la chose qui, en représailles, lui gela le visage. Étant sans défense désormais, Viktor le frappa une nouvelle fois avec son bâton, le faisant de nouveau reculer, alors que Grunlek s'élança vers lui. Armant son poing, il fonça sur lui et le frappa avec toute sa force sans que son adversaire puisse l'éviter. Le choc provoqua un horrible craquement et projeta la créature sur quelques mètres avant qu'elle finisse par terre. Les dents serrés, l'adversaire profita de ce temps mort pour agripper la petite créature de glace et de l'abattre rageusement contre le sol. Puis, le Sangaeis tenta de se remettre debout avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol quand le vieil homme appuya son bâton ferré sur le torse de la créature, l'empêchant de se relever. Grognant, il adressa un regard noir à l'homme puis à l'archer, le mage et le nain qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui. Se débattant pour échapper à la pression du bâton, ce fut le contact froid d'une machette sur son cou qui le calma alors qu'un regard glacé se posa sur lui.

-C'est fini, répliqua Shin d'une voix froide.

Le vaincu resta silencieux un long moment, observant d'un air vide les quatre personnes qui le regardaient de haut. Ce nain au bras d'acier, cet archer sans arc, ce fils de traître et cet ami d'assassin, il grava leur visage dans sa mémoire, capta l'odeur qu'il venait d'eux pour s'en souvenir à jamais et garda précieusement le goût du sang qu'il avait pu goûter.

-C'est fini, dit-il d'une voix étrange.

Un léger rire le secoua avant de se transformer en toux accompagné de crachats de sang. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux rouges se tournèrent vers le ciel. Un autre rire le prit, donnant l'impression au demi-élémentaire qu'il se moquait de lui. La pression froide sur son cou augmenta légèrement mais le Sangaeis l'ignora, se contentant de dévisager tour à tour les membres de ce groupe avant de ramener son attention sur le demi-élémentaire.

-Fini ? Répéta t-il d'une voix grave alors qu'il enroulait ses doigts autour de la lame. Non, _Migaechais._ Notre vengeance ne fait que commencer.

Un autre quinte de toux retentit alors qu'il continuait à rire. Le son étouffé par des râles et des bruits étouffés n'était guère plaisant à entendre et sonnait comme un mauvais présage pour le groupe. Appuyant un peu plus fort la pointe de son bâton sur le torse de l'individu, Viktor tenta désespérément de le faire taire sans y parvenir.

-L'élue de la Déesse a été généreuse avec nous... en nous laissant un cadeau avant de mourir...

La créature cracha encore plus de sang alors que les hématomes qui étaient apparus sur son ventre commençaient à s'agrandir. Et pourtant, il continua à ricaner malgré sa respiration difficile et de la pression du bâton sur son torse.

-Quel cadeau ? Demanda le magister.

Continuant à ricaner, le Sangaeis adressa un regard moqueur vers le vieil homme.

-Pourquoi gâcher la surprise maintenant, _aourlazhanis_? Ça serait dommage... pour le prochain _Sanraetaldis !_

Attrapant le bâton de Viktor, la créature fronça les sourcils alors que son front se plissa sous l'effet de la concentration. Le magister eut un petit temps de pause, se demandant ce qu'il tentait de faire, avant de sursauter. Quelque chose de magique remonta le long de son bâton jusqu'à atteindre sa main, provoquant une douleur qui le fit lâcher son arme. Prenant l'arme dans ses mains, le Sangaeis en profita pour donner un coup dans le vide, faisant reculer le groupe. Puis, s'aidant du bâton, il se remit difficilement sur ses pieds, se remettant en position d'attaque. Malgré ses toux accompagnées de sang, il se décida à leur faire face dignement sur ses deux pieds. Les toisant tour à tour, il continua à faire craquer les articulations de sa main libre avec un sourire satisfait, ne montrant aucun signe de souffrance quelconque. Malgré les bleus sur son torse, malgré son sang qui s'écoulait toujours de ses poignets meurtris, il resta debout, droit et fier. Et cette simple vue suffit pour énerver le magister. Gardant une expression méprisante, un léger rictus apparut sur ses lèvres alors que son regard fut plus sournois.

-Le prochain _Sanraetaldis,_ tu dis ? Répéta t-il en ricanant. Il n'y aura pas de prochain. Tu es le dernier des tiens. Le dernier _Sanraetaldis_... Ainsi que le dernier Sangaeis de ce monde.

Le dénommé resta silencieux un petit moment avant de rire à son tour à la remarque, s'interrompant que pour tousser un peu plus de sang.

-Le dernier ? Souffla t-il alors que sa respiration venait à manquer. Si j'étais réellement le dernier, la Lune de sang ne serait jamais revenue. Notre Déesse est une partie de nous tout comme nous sommes une partie d'Elle.

Bob ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils alors que son regard se porta sur les alentours, d'un coup très inquiet. Faisant un tour sur lui-même, il sonda chaque parcelle d'herbe, chaque arbre à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait s'y cacher. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Shin qui était arrivé à la même déduction que lui et avait ordonné à Icy de se placer dans son dos pour l'avertir en cas d'attaque surprise. De son côté, Grunlek fit un pas en avant, se plaçant devant Viktor pour le protéger, lui adressant un regard entendu avant que leur adversaire reprenne la parole, ses yeux rouges plantés dans ceux du vieil homme.

-Je ne suis pas le dernier, _aourlazhanis_. Même si tu me tuais maintenant avec tes amis, cela n'arrêtera pas la prochaine Lune de sang.

Attrapant le bâton à deux mains, il fléchit les jambes, se préparant à une toute dernière attaque. Plissant les yeux, il fit quelques pas chancelants sur le côté avant de se jeter sur le nain. Levant son bâton, il l'abattit difficilement sur Grunlek qui le bloqua sans soucis avant de donner un violent coup de genou dans les jambes flageolantes de son ennemi qui tomba à genoux sous le choc. Le bâton s'échoua lourdement dans l'herbe, permettant à Viktor de le récupérer, alors que le Sangaeis se remit à tousser, crachant du sang qui teinta le sol. Il tenta de se redresser de nouveau mais, même s'il ne ressentait pas la douleur, son corps n'était plus capable de suivre. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, sa respiration plus difficile que jamais et il ne put que tomber sur le sol quand son dos ne fut plus assez fort pour le maintenir assis.

-Hé.. Haha...

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il dévisageait un à un les personnes au-dessus de lui, gravant leurs visages au plus profond de ses souvenirs. Une autre quinte de toux le secoua, le faisant cracher de nouveau, mais malgré tout, il continua à ricaner. Poussant gentiment Grunlek , Bob s'agenouilla aux côtés de son adversaire et posa sa dague sur sa gorge, se préparant à abréger ses souffrances.

-Une dernière chose à dire avant que je mette fin à ta pathétique agonie? demanda t-il, plantant son regard dans celui pourpre de son adversaire.

Ce dernier lui adressa un rictus mauvais à sa question. Son corps fut de nouveau secoué par un autre rire qui mourut brutalement, se transformant en bruits étranglés. Au vu des sons, le mage n'eut aucun mal à deviner que son coup de dague serait vain.

-Héhé...

La créature s'interrompit quelques secondes pour cracher encore un peu de sang, basculant sur le côté dans un ultime effort. Son corps toujours secoué par un rire plus difficile devenait plus lourd. Ses râlements étaient plus difficiles, sa respiration plus saccadée et pourtant, le sourire mauvais qu'il avait sur ses lèvres ne faiblissait pas, paraissant collé à ses lèvres. Sourire qui sembla s'agrandir alors qu'il marmonna, ses yeux rouges plantés dans ceux de Bob.

-J'ai hâte de voir... ta réaction et celle... de ton père... quand tu croiseras... le résultat... de cette union... Peut-être que ça... lui fera regretter...

-Regretter quoi? demanda un peu trop brusquement le mage.

Le Sangaeis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais, il fut réduit au silence par une autre quinte de toux. Son corps fut secoué de spasmes alors que sa respiration se fit irrégulière. Voyant qu'il n'allait jamais avoir la réponse à sa question, Bob décida d'ouvrir un lien mental avec la créature, profitant de son moment de faiblesse pour entrer dans sa tête. Cependant, au moment où son esprit toucha celui du Sangaeis, il sentit sa part démoniaque se réveiller, semblant entrer en résonance avec des souvenirs qui commencèrent à le submerger. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut les voix de Shin et Grunlek qui l'appelèrent avant de perdre connaissance.


End file.
